


Мнимая жертва

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Лазурное побережье — рай на земле. Но Шерлок приехал сюда совсем не для того, чтобы приятно провести время. Хотя, возможно, у него просто очень причудливые представления о приятном времяпровождении…
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Лицо Эдварда Коннели принадлежит Чарльзу Дэнсу, духи принадлежат создателям, остальное принадлежит АКД и BBC.
> 
> Церебральный секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл (за кадром), переизбыток дорогой парфюмерии, органической химии и примечаний. Авантюрная драма.
> 
> Написано для «Большой Игры-3» на Slash World форуме (ссылка, к сожалению, мертва).  
> Фамикс к фанфику можно найти [вот здесь](http://crazycoyote.diary.ru/p189108526.htm).
> 
> Иллюстрация by ISSKRA (была здесь, но ссылка умерла).
> 
> Беты - Vedma Natka и К П.
> 
> Выложено 16 июня 2013.
> 
> Имеются подарки!  
> «За пережитые эмоции! :)» от Ksenia_Franz  
> «Отличная работа!» от Одурь Сонная

_**Жертва** — неэквивалентный размен, отдача какого-либо материала  
(пешки, фигуры, нескольких фигур) для получения решающего  
или позиционного преимущества. Мнимые жертвы не связаны с риском,  
так как в результате произведённой комбинации, атакующая сторона  
ставит мат противнику, или с выгодой отыгрывает пожертвованный материал.  
**Википедия**_

_Вернувшись в Европу, я провел несколько месяцев во Франции,  
где занимался исследованиями веществ, получаемых из каменноугольной смолы.  
Это происходило в одной лаборатории на юге Франции, в Монпелье.  
Успешно закончив опыты и узнав, что теперь в Лондоне остался лишь один  
из моих заклятых врагов, я подумывал о возвращении домой...  
**Артур Конан Дойл, «Пустой дом»**_

Море теплое. Спокойное. Море играет солнечными бликами на поверхности, легко покачивает на волнах маленькие белые яхты у причала. Если смотреть сверху, на мелководье оно совсем светлое, почти прозрачное. Такого же цвета, как его глаза. Не то чтобы Ирэн думала о нем. Во всяком случае, нечасто. По крайней мере, старалась по возможности реже. Потому что каждый раз ужасно злилась. Да, вот самое точное и подходящее слово. 

Прошло уже больше двух лет, а она до сих пор обижена на него. Разочарована. И обижена. Чертов Шерлок Холмс, невыносимо гениальное человеческое существо, сумевшее обеспечить ей счастливое посмертие здесь, на юге Франции, не смог спасти самого себя. Какого дьявола? Так глупо. Чудовищная, нелепая, идиотская ошибка, за которую она никак не могла его простить. И еще за то, что он посмел оставить ее без себя. 

Последняя мысль, зудящая где-то на краю сознания, будто назойливая муха, тоже злила. Конечно, Ирэн никогда всерьез не рассчитывала на то, что они могут увидеться снова, или, тем более, на что-нибудь большее. И все же сам факт существования Шерлока где-то там, по другую сторону Ла-Манша, делал ее жизнь немного менее одинокой.

Ирэн поняла это в тот самый день, прочитав в свежей газете о его «самоубийстве». Она никогда не была сентиментальной. И даже эмоциональной. Так что просто отложила газету и, оставив на столике несколько евро, вышла из кафе, не доев завтрак. Слез не было — ни тогда, ни потом. И даже аппетит благополучно вернулся к вечеру. Не случилось никакой трагедии. Просто в мире стало чуть более пусто, от чего временами болезненно кололо в горле. Всего несколько раз, только впервые месяцы. Потом прошло.

Юг Франции — прекрасное место для «загробной» жизни. Можно сказать, после смерти Ирэн Адлер попала в рай, что забавно, учитывая ее предыдущие похождения. Здешнее существование неторопливо и размеренно, но она уже успела к нему привыкнуть. В конце концов, не в том ли была цель пресловутой игры с британским правительством и американскими спецслужбами? Да, в итоге все пошло не по плану, и теперь у нее не так много денег, как планировалось, и намного меньше уверенности в собственной безопасности. Зато прибавилось несколько воспоминаний о человеке по имени Шерлок Холмс. 

Воспоминания — вот и все, что у Ирэн осталось от него. И она действительно не часто его вспоминала, но события сегодняшнего дня практически напугали ее, и уж точно выбили из колеи. Ирэн всегда была прагматичной, посему в копилке жизненного опыта, которым она успела обзавестись, отсутствовали сведения о том, что следует делать, если тебе вдруг начинают являться покойники спустя два года после собственной смерти. Ирэн пребывала в недоумении.

За сегодняшний день Шерлок померещился ей трижды. Первый раз привиделся на улице, пока она, усевшись за столик у окна в кафе, лениво разглядывала прохожих. Ирэн зажмурилась, тряхнула головой — и видение исчезло. Во второй раз это случилось, когда, остановившись посреди тротуара, она рылась в сумочке в поисках ключей от машины и, случайно бросив взгляд через плечо, заметила его в толпе. Повинуясь иррациональному порыву, она бросилась за «призраком», и даже догнала его, но тот оказался ничуть не похожим на Шерлока итальянцем. Высоким, темноволосым и кудрявым, что среди итальянцев отнюдь не редкость. Мысленно выругав себя за глупую выходку, Ирэн вернулась к машине, чтобы поехать наконец в торговый центр. Там он примерещился ей в третий раз. Отражение в стекле человека, едущего на соседнем эскалаторе, не оставляло практически никаких сомнений в том, кто это такой... Но, обернувшись, она не смогла обнаружить никого похожего в пределах видимости.

Кажется, пора было начинать беспокоиться насчет своего психического здоровья. Обратиться к терапевту или что-то в этом роде... Объективных причин таким фокусам восприятия Ирэн не находила ни одной. А еще ее изрядно смущало в собственных галлюцинациях то, что мистер Холмс являлся отнюдь не в привычном пальто или костюме. Нет, он неизменно был одет в легкую светлую рубашку и брюки, куда более подходящие к здешнему теплому климату. Ирэн точно раньше не доводилось слышать о том, чтобы видения переодевались по погоде...

Нужно было встряхнуться. Именно поэтому, закончив с делами, она поехала на побережье. Обычно море успокаивало. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня от моря становится еще хуже, и в голову лезет еще больше дурацких и ненужных мыслей. 

Домой Ирэн возвращается в отвратительном расположении духа. Ко всему прочему, у нее начала болеть голова. Все, чего ей хочется сейчас — принять таблетку, потом принять душ, а потом упасть на кровать с какой-нибудь книгой или с ноутбуком и потратить пару часов на бессмысленное чтение. Это должно вернуть ее в адекватное состояние. Увы, реальность решила сделать все, чтобы сегодняшний день стал по-настоящему мерзким.

Квартирная хозяйка, полноватая француженка средних лет по имени Катрин, встречает ее в коридоре, чтобы тут же приветливо сообщить:

— У тебя гости, дорогая.

На любых «гостей» Ирэн по-прежнему реагирует с опаской. Скорее всего, это кто-то из ее местных знакомых. Но она все равно каждый раз внутренне вздрагивает от мысли о том, что «гости» могут оказаться приветом из прошлого. Неприятным и опасным приветом.

— Гости? Кто?

— Мужчина, — Катрин довольно улыбается, — очень симпатичный. Впрочем, тебя-то это, наверное, не интересует...

— Кто, Катрин?.. Ради бога...

— А я откуда знаю, кто? Раньше его не видела. Представился твоим старым знакомым, — Ирэн поджимает губы и нервно стискивает в руке сумочку. — Какой-то норвежец... Стурлусон? Сиверсон? У них такие сложные фамилии — не запомнить... Хотя, может, и не норвежец. Ни разу не видела, чтобы у них были такие темные кудри. Разве что крашен...

Не слушая дальше, Ирэн пулей взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж и стремительно распахивает дверь своей квартиры. Шерлок сидит в кресле у окна, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в коммуникатор.

— Сукин ты сын... — она закрывает лицо руками и прислоняется затылком к дверному косяку. Пульс бешено стучит в ушах. И страшно оторвать ладони от лица и снова посмотреть на него. Вдруг опять исчезнет? Тогда у нее уж точно не останется сомнений в собственном безумии.

— Я разочарован, — сообщает знакомый баритон.

— Разочарован? — Ирэн опускает руки и чувствует, что начинает злиться, по-настоящему сильно. Только еще не знает, на кого больше — на Шерлока или на саму себя.

— Уж ты-то могла бы понять, что я жив.

Ох, ну конечно! Могла бы понять. Это же так просто, так очевидно! И конечно, мистеру Холмсу, с его небрежением к сантиментам, совершенно невдомек, почему мисс Адлер два года категорически запрещала себе подобные мысли, почему ей было намного проще считать его мертвым. И не надеяться — чтобы надежды не оказались призрачными.

Но сидящий напротив Шерлок призраком определенно не был, и это вызывало жгучее желание подойти и как следует тряхнуть его за шкирку. Или сделать еще что-нибудь не очень умное, но очень хорошо снимающее напряжение.

— Я разочаровываю тебя с завидной регулярностью. Возможно, тебе следует перестать меня переоценивать...

— Возможно. Я подумаю над этим.

— Не хочешь объяснить мне, зачем ты здесь?

— Очевидно, я здесь по важному делу.

— Разумеется. Сомневаюсь, что ты решил заявиться ко мне, потому что внезапно невыносимо соскучился.

— Ты, определенно, сохраняешь здравый смысл. Значит, я переоцениваю тебя не так уж сильно и не зря решил прибегнуть к твоей помощи.

— Помощи? В чем?

— Эдвард Коннели. Полагаю, вы с ним знакомы.

— Никогда не слышала это имя.

— Вполне вероятно. Он предпочитает не представляться. В отличие от своего... хм... коллеги Джеймса Мориарти, который предпочитал представляться, но не демонстрировать своего лица.

Ирэн хмурится, вспоминая.

— Рыжий ирландец. 

— Описание соответствует мистеру Коннели, хотя и не блещет подробностями.

— Насколько помню, в первый момент я приняла его за курьера. Впрочем, мне почти сразу пришлось передумать.

— В сущности, ты была не так уж неправа. Он часто выполнял задачи, слишком деликатные, чтобы доверить их кому попало, но требующие личного контакта.

— И? Что случилось с мистером Коннели?

— Ничего особенного. Просто он оказался здесь.

— В Монпелье?

— Да.

— Какое неприятное совпадение.

— Очень удачное совпадение, на мой взгляд. Я слежу за ним уже два года. Но до сих пор мало что удалось предпринять. 

— Ты намерен использовать меня для поимки мистера Коннели?

— Да, мне бы этого хотелось.

— Каким образом? Он знает меня. И уверен в том, что я мертва.

— Значит, тебе придется его переубедить.

— Шерлок... Я не могу согласиться на это даже ради тебя.

— Разумеется, нет. И, тем не менее, ты согласишься.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты уже три года живешь в провинциальном южном городишке в шести милях от моря, и тебе невыносимо скучно. Естественно, ты не откажешься от моего предложения.

— Вот как? Шерлок Холмс неожиданно воскресает из мертвых и рассчитывает на то, что я, придя в неописуемый восторг от одного этого факта и того, что он не считает меня законченной идиоткой, тут же ввяжусь в поимку одного из самых опасных британских преступников? Подвергая при этом риску собственную жизнь, исключительно ради его красивых глаз и возможности немного поразвлечься?

— Да.

— Я тебя ненавижу...

— Излишне эмоционально. К тому же не соответствует действительности.

— ...и с удовольствием бы пару раз хорошенько чем-нибудь стукнула.

— Однажды ты это уже проделала. Думаю, повторение будет излишним.

— Знаешь что, Шерлок? Выметайся-ка к черту. Прямо сейчас. 

Он выглядит озадаченным. И очень удивленным. Несколько секунд Ирэн наслаждается произведенным эффектом, а потом добавляет:

— У меня болит голова. И мне нужно отдохнуть. Позвони мне завтра. Лучше ближе к обеду.


	2. Chapter 2

— Их было четверо: Дэвид Гейл, Эдвард Коннели, Себастьян Моран и Джеймс Мориарти. Знакомы с детства...

— Никогда бы не подумала, что у Джима могут быть друзья детства.

— Сомневаюсь, что слово «друзья» здесь подходит. Скорее, сообщники.

— «Сообщники детства»... Хм, вполне в его духе. Рассказывай дальше.

— Около семи лет назад, когда его «криминальный бизнес» начал заметно расширяться, Мориарти нашел своих старых знакомых и последовательно нанял всех на работу. Он оставался руководителем и мозгом этого предприятия до тех пор, пока...

— ...не встретил тебя.

— Да. После его смерти оставшиеся сообщники немедленно взялись делить пирог. В конечном счете, им это удалось. Хотя Дэвид Гейл в процессе выжить не сумел.

— Самый чокнутый из всех оказался самым большим прагматиком и дипломатом, кто бы мог подумать! Джим все же был потрясающим человеком...

Шерлок фыркает, уткнувшись в экран ноутбука.

— О, неужели ты до сих пор ревнуешь?

— Я говорю о деле. И предпочел бы не отвлекаться.

— Конечно-конечно.

— Переезд Эдварда Коннели на Лазурный берег — часть их договоренности с Мораном, который остался в Великобритании. Это мне известно. Какие «активы» заполучил Коннели по итогам сделки и в каком состоянии находятся его дела на данный момент, я не знаю. Но очень хочу выяснить. Для этого мне и нужна ты.

— Предлагаешь устроиться к нему на полставки? — хмыкает Ирэн.

— Именно это я тебе и предлагаю. Он сейчас наверняка нуждается в людях. А тебе не составит труда создать убедительную легенду, выслушав которую, он примет тебя с распростертыми объятьями.

— Только один вопрос, Шерлок: почему ты так сильно озабочен их поимкой?

— Все же я тебя переоцениваю. Это идиотский вопрос.

— Я просто хочу услышать ответ от тебя. К чему строить теории, когда можно получить информацию из первых уст?

— Логично. Я слишком много о них знаю, им это известно. Стоит мне «ожить» — они предпочтут избавиться от меня как можно быстрее.

Он недоговаривает. Говорит правду, но далеко не всю. Впрочем, сейчас Ирэн совсем не хочет вдаваться в подробности. Как и выяснять, почему он решил «покончить жизнь самоубийством». Хотя этот поступок до сих пор кажется ей диким. Шерлок Холмс, невероятно самоуверенный и самодовольный тип, согласился на то, чтобы его считали мошенником и самоубийцей — здесь явный диссонанс. Но он вряд ли захочет так просто поделиться с ней своими истинными мотивами, поэтому Ирэн предпочитает не спрашивать. По крайней мере, пока.

Теперь, когда первое удивление от встречи уже прошло, нетрудно заметить, что Шерлок выглядит очень уставшим. И, пожалуй, каким-то потерянным. У него явно получалось приспосабливаться к «загробной жизни» хуже, чем у нее. Возможно, потому что она даже не надеялась вернуться обратно. А Шерлок был уверен, что вернется, и добивался этого с упорством, на которое был способен только он.

Помимо прочего, охота на мистера Коннели в данный момент была для него единственной возможностью заняться любимым делом. Ирэн тоже нравилась ее работа, но до Шерлока ей было далеко. Для него работа была чем-то вроде одержимости. Или наркотической зависимости. И, оставшись без допинга, он вполне мог испытывать нечто вроде ломки. Кстати... Она еще раз быстро, но внимательно оценила его внешний вид. Нет, вряд ли. Никаких наркотиков. Хорошо, плюс один пункт за то, чтобы все-таки ввязаться в эту авантюру. Хотя окончательное решение Ирэн все еще не приняла.

— А что если Эдвард Коннели не встретит меня с распростертыми объятьями? А, напротив, захочет убить быстро и незаметно? Сомневаюсь, что в этот раз ты неожиданно объявишься, размахивая огромной саблей и...

— Я смогу обеспечить твою безопасность.

— Каким образом, хотелось бы знать?

— Узнаешь в свое время.

Ирэн смотрит на него, нахмурившись, и наконец догадывается.

— Шерлок, нет! 

— Ох, ради бога, ему уже давно нет до тебя никакого дела. К тому же, какие еще могут быть варианты?

— Например, все-таки послать тебя куда подальше с твоей безумной затеей. И вернуться к беззаботной жизни у берега моря. Честное слово, мне прекрасно жилось эти три года без тебя, твоего брата и ваших проблем... 

Шерлок ничего не отвечает. Просто смотрит на нее, слегка поджав губу и нахмурив брови. Этот взгляд даже нельзя назвать просящим. Он вообще с трудом умеет просить. Но Шерлок бы никогда не пришел, если бы счел, что сможет обойтись без ее помощи. А еще когда-то он спас ей жизнь. И он по-прежнему выглядит очень потерянным и уставшим.

— Я об этом обязательно пожалею... — говорит Ирэн, со вздохом прижимая пальцы к вискам. — Неоднократно. И очень сильно. Черт с тобой, Шерлок... Где я могу найти твоего рыжего ирландца?


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему я ей не доверяю. А вот я категорически не могу понять, почему ей доверяешь ты.

Майкрофт Холмс сидит на стуле в маленькой квартирке Шерлока, привычно опираясь на рукоять зонта. На сообщение о том, что Ирэн Адлер жива и здорова — естественно, благодаря деятельному участию его младшего брата — Майкрофт отреагировал с ледяной бесстрастностью. А вот новость о том, что Шерлок намерен прибегнуть к ее помощи в деле мистера Коннели, он воспринял куда менее спокойно. Вполне предсказуемо.

— Я не доверяю, — Шерлок курит, развалившись на диване, и выдыхает тонкую струйку дыма в потолок. Последние два года он курит много и постоянно, и Майкрофт, против своего обыкновения, не возражает. — Но думаю, что в данный момент нет никаких причин считать ее опасной.

— В прошлый раз ты думал так же...

Шерлок резко садится и смотрит на брата в упор.

— В этот раз у тебя нет повода для беспокойства. Британии точно ничего не угрожает.

— Я беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности, Шерлок.

— Я не просил тебя об этом, — он тушит сигарету, задумчиво барабанит пальцами по лежащей на журнальном столике пачке, но потом все же отодвигает ее в сторону. — Я хотел, чтобы ты озаботился ее безопасностью.

— А если я откажусь?

— Я придумаю что-нибудь еще.

Майкрофт вздыхает.

— Не вижу необходимости привлекать ее к этому делу.

— А я вижу, — Шерлок вскакивает с дивана и начинает расхаживать взад-вперед по комнате. — И, ради бога, хотя бы раз в жизни просто согласись со мной! Если бы ты сделал это, когда...

Майкрофт болезненно морщится.

— Шерлок...

Младший Холмс останавливается и замолкает. 

— Не надо, — добавляет Майкрофт тихо и приглушенно.

Шерлок разворачивается на пятках на сто восемьдесят градусов, смотрит на брата сверху вниз.

— Мы не сможем достаточно быстро внедрить к Коннели никого, кроме нее. Достаточно быстро и достаточно близко при этом. Снаружи к нему тоже будет намного сложнее подобраться. Это. Хороший. План. Майкрофт. Просто согласись со мной.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, Шерлок. Но если что-то пойдет не так, последствия тебе придется расхлебывать самому.

— В прошлый раз мне это удалось, правда?

Майкрофт усмехается.

— Хотелось бы верить, что в этот раз ты будешь более трезвомыслящим с самого начала.

Шерлок отворачивается и смотрит в окно, оставив последнюю реплику без ответа. Майкрофт не знает точно, в чем причина: в задетом самолюбии брата или в том, что он не может ответить уверенно. Но надеется, что все-таки первое.


	4. Chapter 4

Эдвард Коннели похож на куницу. Рыжую, с тонкой и хищной мордой. Ирэн Адлер — похожа на Ирэн Адлер. Сегодня утром, впервые за три года, она увидела в зеркале не мисс Нортон, милую и ничем не примечательную англичанку, живущую в Монпелье, а прежнюю себя, от которой успела порядком отвыкнуть. И по которой, честно говоря, успела соскучиться. «Это хороший подарок, Шерлок», — сказала Ирэн, улыбаясь своему отражению. Он, конечно же, знал об этом. И рассчитывал, что она не сможет отказаться. А еще на ее желание вернуть старый долг за спасение в Пакистане и на то, что ей есть дело до происходящего с Шерлоком Холмсом, как бы она это ни отрицала. 

Расчет был полностью верным, он редко ошибался в своих предположениях. Даже если Ирэн говорила ему — и себе — совершенно обратное, в конечном счете она согласилась бы все равно. Понимание этого факта вызывало противоречивую смесь восхищения и легкой досады. И еще — острое желание отыграться. С Шерлоком всегда было так... Похоже на бесконечные шахматы, в которых ни один из игроков не может поставить мат, потому что на самом деле никто не хочет доигрывать партию до конца.

Впрочем, над следующим ходом игры с Шерлоком она сможет подумать позже. Сейчас ей предстоит дебют в другом поединке, с мистером Коннели. Который улыбается, откинувшись на спинку своего огромного кожаного кресла. Чересчур огромного, на ее вкус. Улыбка у него такая же хищная, как и остальное лицо. В данный момент она призвана наглядно продемонстрировать, что Эдвард Коннели ест таких, как мисс Адлер, на завтрак. Вот только мисс Адлер плохо годится в пищу. Даже несмотря на три года ленивого и беззаботного существования у моря, она совсем не похожа на птичку, которой можно закусить между делом. 

— Рад видеть вас среди живых, мисс Адлер. И весьма удивлен такому повороту событий.

— Я люблю удивлять, мистер Коннели.

— О, я помню. С интересом бы выслушал историю вашего чудесного спасения. Она должна быть на редкость увлекательной.

— Если позволите, я сохраню ее в тайне. У женщин должны быть свои маленькие секреты.

— Разумеется. Тогда перейдем сразу к делу. Вы ведь за этим сюда пришли?

Эдвард Коннели — не Джеймс Мориарти. Не такой хитрый, не такой проницательный, не настолько опасный. Но его нельзя недооценивать. Он хорош. Если Джим держал его так близко к себе, он весьма хорош. Мысль Ирэн неожиданно сворачивает к Себастьяну Морану, которого она ни разу не видела. Интересно, что из себя представляет он? Коннели уехал, Моран остался. Значит, в этой схватке победил Моран, более сильный и более жестокий. Ирэн хотела бы на него посмотреть. Но ей вряд ли когда-нибудь доведется.

— Прекрасно. Люблю деловых мужчин, — она садится в кресло напротив и вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу. Эдвард Коннели снова улыбается.

— Итак, что вы можете предложить мне, мисс Адлер? Надеюсь, это будет что-то стоящее. Я не люблю, когда мое время тратят попусту.

— Это отличная сделка. Я предлагаю вам себя, — мистер Коннели сцепляет пальцы в замок под подбородком и удивленно приподнимает бровь. Ирэн остается невозмутимой. — Я не в курсе подробностей ваших текущих дел, однако смею предположить, что, переехав в другую страну и будучи вынужденным обосноваться на новом месте, вы испытываете потребность в людях. Полезных людях. А я могу быть очень полезной, мистер Коннели.

Он прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вас нанял?

— Ни в коем случае. Предпочитаю работать исключительно на себя. Но я рассчитываю на взаимовыгодное и плодотворное сотрудничество.

— Я, пожалуй, был бы польщен, если бы не знал, что ваш выбор совсем невелик.

— Увы, да. На данный момент он состоит из вас и... вас. В Британию я вернуться не могу, да и во Франции у меня не слишком много возможностей. Но не могу сказать, что он плох. Протекция такого человека — мой шанс вернуться в дело, притом отличный. Признаться, мой трехлетний вынужденный отпуск меня изрядно утомил.

На сей раз его улыбка выглядит очень самодовольной. Значит, Ирэн смогла нажать на правильную кнопку. У всех есть свои слабости. И, судя по невероятному креслу и огромному дубовому столу, слабостью мистера Коннели является его самомнение. Наверняка пострадавшее из-за переезда в Монпелье. Что ж, ей совсем не сложно пару раз ласково потрепать его по самооценке. 

— К тому же, — добавляет Ирэн, немного подумав, — в моем случае вы изначально имеете исключительные гарантии лояльности. Вам известно, что я жива. И знакомы те, кто может сильно заинтересоваться подобной информацией. Как видите, мистер Коннели, я уже внесла в наше будущее дело весьма серьезный актив. Очередь за вами.

— Мне нужно обдумать ваше предложение, мисс Адлер.

— Естественно.

— Я свяжусь с вами. Позже. Приятно было пообщаться.

— Взаимно, мистер Коннели. До скорой встречи, я надеюсь.


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлок знает, что все прошло удачно, еще до ее появления. Пятнадцать минут назад люди Майкрофта сочли возможным снять наблюдение и поставили его в известность. Он ждет в ее квартире, так безопаснее: приставлять к Ирэн слежку, вероятнее всего, никто не стал, но лучше перестраховаться. Кресло, в котором он сидит, развернуто к окну, поэтому Шерлок не видит, как она вошла, только слышит шаги на лестнице и звук открывающейся двери и чувствует, как по комнате разливается аромат духов. Он усмехается.

— “Vol de Nuit”... Хорошая шутка.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты читал Экзюпери. Мне казалось, тебя интересуют только исследования по химии и криминалистике.

— Я много читаю.

— Приятно открывать в тебе новые неожиданные стороны. В любом случае, шутка некорректна: ты совсем не похож на Симону Фабьен*.

Шерлок усмехается снова.

— Как все прошло?

— Недурно. Твой ирландец — отвратительно тщеславный тип, и на его тщеславии легко играть. Он не дал мне окончательного ответа, но, думаю, он согласится. На всё.

— Хорошо.

Он встает, разворачивается к ней — и на мгновение непроизвольно зажмуривается. Потому что сейчас, впервые с момента их встречи, Ирэн так похожа на Ирэн... И это вызывает слишком много воспоминаний и ощущений сразу. Сильных, неоднозначных и совершенно непрошеных. Она успевает заметить его реакцию и улыбается.

— О, если мне удалось впечатлить даже тебя, мистер Коннели точно должен был остаться в полном восторге. А тебе, кстати, удалось впечатлить мою квартирную хозяйку, Катрин уже дважды назвала тебя симпатичным. Надеюсь, она к тебе не приставала?

— Нет. Что?.. О, господи...

— Люблю, когда ты смущаешься.

— Не люблю, когда ты говоришь слишком много ерунды. Тебе не идет.

— А что мне, по-твоему, идет?

_«Платье и сандалии, в которых ты была в прошлый раз. Так было намного лучше»._

— У тебя есть, что еще сказать по делу?

Ирэн хмыкает.

— Не слишком много. Увы, я не обладаю твоей феноменальной наблюдательностью, мне понадобится больше времени, чтобы узнать что-то стоящее. Он купил довольно большой особняк, но это ты и так знаешь. В тратах себя явно не стесняет. А вот с людьми у него действительно проблемы. Он достаточно параноидален, чтобы испытывать проблемы даже с наймом прислуги: кофе приносил телохранитель. В общем-то, ничего необычного, но, судя по выражению его лица и неловкости, это непривычные для него обязанности...

— Это сильно усложнит твою задачу?

— Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?

— Ничуть. Продолжай.

— Я польщена. Но, собственно говоря, это практически все. О том, что он ведет дела прямо из дома, ты, полагаю, догадался и без моих объяснений. И, если судить по его письменному столу, довольно активно. Естественно, подробности мне пока неизвестны. Но я их непременно выясню.

— Значит, остается только ждать, — выражение лица Шерлока явно свидетельствует о том, что такая перспектива его совсем не радует.

— Увы, не могу предложить тебе ничего другого. Разве что пообедать... Ох, не смотри на меня так! Я действительно предлагаю тебе поесть. Катрин неплохо готовит, но тебе придется терпеть пламенные взгляды, которые она будет метать в твою сторону.

— Ради бога...

— Или можем что-нибудь заказать. Ты ведь в любом случае предпочтешь уйти отсюда несколько позже и незаметно.

— Меня вполне устроят кулинарные таланты Катрин.

— Вот и славно. Тогда я спущусь и предупрежу ее. Хотя она и без моего предупреждения наверняка уже вознамерилась тебя кормить...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Симона Фабьен** — героиня книги Экзюпери «Ночной полет». Жена пилота, ждущая возвращения мужа из перелета, сильно осложнившегося из-за плохой погоды. Жак Герлен создал свой известный парфюм **“Vol de Nuit”** , вдохновившись романом, и назвал его в честь книги.


	6. Chapter 6

Джим Мориарти был человеком, который вряд ли мог вызвать у кого-то искреннюю симпатию – из тех, кто знал, что он представляет из себя на самом деле, естественно. Когда ему было нужно, Джим казался милым и обаятельным. Но Эдвард Коннели успел прекрасно изучить этого двуличного ублюдка еще в школьные годы и никаких иллюзий на его счет не питал. Пожалуй, Джим на самом деле нравился только Себастьяну Морану. Да и то потому, что сам Моран был ничуть не меньшим отморозком. 

Эдварда всегда изумляли их странные отношения, чем-то напоминающие взаимодействие между хозяином и не в меру наглым котом. Настолько наглым, что кажется, будто это кот завел себе человека, а не наоборот. Впрочем, между этими двумя такой двусмысленности не было: именно Джеймс Мориарти завел себе Себастьяна Морана, что не мешало последнему периодически проявлять почти трепетную и очень нездоровую заботу о своем боссе. 

Эдварду с Дэйвом, еще одним компаньоном их криминального предприятия, всегда было глубоко наплевать на Шерлока Холмса и безумные игры, которые затевал с ним Джим – мало ли кто как развлекается. А Себастьян психовал. И, что самое интересное, в итоге оказался прав: Мориарти хватило безумия угробить себя заодно со своим драгоценным Шерлоком, что сказалось на всех оставшихся далеко не лучшим образом. Дэвид мертв. Себастьян, кажется, окончательно сошел с ума и считает, что упавший на асфальт головой детектив на самом деле выжил, собирает какие-то доказательства, носится с этой идеей... Бред. Впрочем, прогрессирующее безумие не помешало ему отправить Эдварда пинком под зад в Монпелье, отхватив себе солидный кусок оставшегося бизнеса. Это тоже роднило их с Джимом: протекающая крыша не мешала ни одному, ни второму вести дела с поистине железной хваткой.

Эдвард и Дэйв сумасшедшими никогда не были. Дэйв так и вовсе был простым парнем с незатейливыми интересами и устремлениями. Неудивительно, что он не выжил при разделе имущества покойного Джима. Эдвард оказался хитрее и предусмотрительнее. А еще у него имелся талант: он, как никто другой, умел разбираться в финансах, документах и цифрах. Их бухгалтерия, порой весьма затейливая, всегда была полностью его заботой, как и дела, связанные с подделкой документов и финансовыми махинациями. Джиму они казались слишком скучными, чтобы заниматься ими самостоятельно, а Себастьян и Дэвид просто ни черта в этом не понимали. 

Но подобные вещи приносили доход, весьма неплохой, да к тому же стабильный, в отличие от «гениальных преступлений», спланированных Джимом. Потому что «гениальные преступления» каждый день с неба не падают. Правда, они хорошо создавали имидж, этого не отнять. Но Эдвард все равно регулярно пытался убедить Мориарти браться за дела попроще. Иногда тот соглашался — как подозревал Эдвард, отнюдь не поддавшись его увещеваниям, а просто от скуки, продолжая в глубине души глубоко презирать и эти дела, и этих клиентов. Когда Джим слил нескольких своему Холмсу, Эдвард первый и единственный раз вышел из себя из-за проклятого детектива. А Джим смеялся, совершенно довольный собой и происходящим. «Эдди, ты такой скучный, — сказал Джим. — Завтра мы найдем еще десяток таких же. Зато я отлично развлекся. В любом случае, нам уже заплатили». Больше разговоров о Шерлоке они не вели ни разу.

Заказные убийства и нелегальная торговля оружием, которыми занимался Моран, тоже приносили стабильный доход. В итоге они так и разделили сферы влияния после смерти Джеймса. Себастьян еще прихватил себе подпольные азартные игры, которыми раньше занимался покойный Дэйв. Карты всегда были его хобби, ничего удивительного, к тому же именно он оставался в Британии. От мысли об этом Эдвард каждый раз невольно стискивал зубы в бессильной ярости. Впрочем, что вышло, то вышло. Он обосновался в Монпелье со своими финансовыми махинациями, а планировать «гениальные преступления» больше было некому.

Правда заключалась в том, что, помимо прочего, Эдвард Коннели всегда завидовал Джиму Мориарти, с детства. Чертову психу с легкостью удавались вещи, которых Эдвард добивался с большим трудом, и он никогда не дорожил достигнутым. Ирэн Адлер тоже выкинул в мусорную корзину, не задумываясь, когда она сыграла свою роль. Какая глупая расточительность! Но теперь она пришла к нему. Сама. Игрушка Мориарти, теперь полностью и безраздельно принадлежащая Коннели — ради этого стоило оказаться во Франции. И можно не сомневаться: он придумает, как использовать ее эффективно, несмотря на то, что не обладает гениальными мозгами чокнутого засранца.


	7. Chapter 7

Шерлок не любил ждать. Ожидание представляло собой не заполненное никакой полезной деятельностью время до момента, когда произойдет что-то действительно важное, оно было мучительным. А последние два года он только и делал, что ждал – неделями, иногда месяцами. И это его буквально убивало. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что он практически ничего не мог предпринять в отношении этих бесконечно тянущихся промежутков ничегонеделания. У него, конечно, была скрипка, и он давно обзавелся неплохой портативной химической лабораторией. Но Шерлок оказался полностью лишен самого главного — своей работы. На этом фоне все остальное выглядело нелепыми и не слишком удачными заменителями.

Разумеется, у него и раньше случались периоды простоя, иногда довольно долгие. Но тогда он мог хотя бы делать вид, что ищет новое дело, или ждать, когда оно появится. Донимать Лестрейда сообщениями на мобильный, рыться в свежих газетах и в интернете, что отчасти успокаивало. А сейчас Шерлок точно знал: никакого дела не будет, ни через день, ни через два, ни позже. И это было по-настоящему отвратительно.

Майкрофт прекрасно понимал, что происходит с братом, и во время своих нечастых визитов почти всегда приносил Шерлоку очередную невзрачную папку, на которую тот неизменно набрасывался с жадностью, даже и не думая вступать в традиционные родственные пререкания. Естественно, эти задачи не требовали его личного присутствия — а значит, были не слишком сложными. Жалкие крохи пищи для ума в безбрежном океане скуки. Это Майкрофт понимал тоже. Поэтому невозмутимо взирал на то, как Шерлок докуривает вторую за день пачку сигарет, и временами чуть внимательнее, чем обычно, вглядывался в брата, выискивая признаки того, что сигарет ему уже недостаточно. Не нашел бы. Хотя периодически сигареты действительно совсем не помогали. Но Майкрофту ни к чему было об этом знать, и Шерлок как следует позаботился о том, чтобы он не был в курсе.

Помимо этого он совершенно не собирался ставить брата в известность обо всех причинах, по которым нашел здесь, в Монпелье, Ирэн Адлер и обратился к ней за помощью. Майкрофт пребывал в уверенности, что его интерес выходит за рамки сугубо делового, и был отчасти прав. Хотя заинтересованность Шерлока совсем другого рода, чем кажется старшему Холмсу. Но пытаться объяснять ему что-то в таких случаях — дело совершенно бесполезное, посему Шерлок предпочитал просто молчать.

Он, конечно же, не страдал от одиночества, хотя за полтора года, проведенные на Бейкер-стрит, несколько от него отвык. Но он жил так предыдущие десять лет и не испытывал особенного дискомфорта — до тех пор, пока у него была работа. Однако сейчас ее не было. Шерлок не нуждался в общении и обществе, ему необходимо чем-то занимать мозг. А Ирэн странным образом умудрялась держать его разум в тонусе самим фактом своего присутствия. Головоломка, которую можно собирать и разбирать до бесконечности, и процесс не надоедает. Ему, по крайней мере, до сих пор интересно. Хотя в любом другом случае он отбросил бы эту задачку сразу после того, как разгадал пароль на ее камерафоне. 

Но дело было не в загадках. В чем-то еще, что Шерлоку никак не удавалось точно определить и зафиксировать. Он окончательно понял это уже тогда, в Исламабаде и Карачи, когда они скрывались от террористов и подделывали убедительные доказательства того, что Ирэн Адлер мертва. Загадок больше не осталось, но пресловутое «что-то еще» никуда не исчезло. Как подозревал Шерлок, оно же было одной из главных причин, по которым он оказался в Пакистане. Впрочем, он никогда не думал, что у этой истории может быть продолжение. Его бы и не было, если бы Эдвард Коннели по случайности не оказался в Монпелье.

Теперь Шерлок к ней практически не заходил, а вот Ирэн появлялась у него регулярно, приносила информацию о Коннели — впрочем, настолько скудную и малозначимую, что глупо было считать ее чем-то кроме предлога в очередной раз зайти. Но Шерлок каждый раз радовался ее визитам, хотя вслух неизменно отпускал недовольные и едкие комментарии о бессодержательности новых сведений. Показывать свое истинное отношение к происходящему ей он хотел еще меньше, чем Майкрофту. Конечно, Ирэн наверняка обо всем догадывалась, но система умолчаний, возникшая между ними с самого начала, помогала сохранять дистанцию, на которой общение оставалось комфортным и которую он не хотел сокращать. 

Возможно, этого хотелось ей, но он не мог утверждать наверняка. Чаще всего — когда она заходила к нему в образе Ирэн Нортон, который чаще всего носила здесь — ему казалось, что Ирэн полностью принимает установленные правила игры, и они ее устраивают. Они пили чай на кухне, она сидела прямо на столе, а он — на стуле напротив. Достаточно далеко. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя почти спокойно и расслабленно.

А потом случалось что-нибудь... Она клала руку ему на плечо, продолжая разговаривать, как ни в чем ни бывало. Или внезапно преображалась в Ирэн Адлер — и делала вид, что ничего не произошло. Или задавала какой-нибудь вопрос, в одну секунду разбивающий вдребезги границы его личного пространства, а потом сама переводила разговор на другую, совершенно нейтральную тему.

Шерлок не понимал, зачем она это делает и чего хочет. И она, похоже, не собиралась ему говорить. А он не намеревался спрашивать. Никто не стал бы нарушать систему умолчаний. Поэтому он всегда подспудно ждал очередного внезапного жеста с ее стороны, и в воздухе между ними звенело напряжение. Иногда — еле ощутимое, иногда — почти физически осязаемое. На самом деле, ему это нравилось. Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что нет. Беспокоило, раздражало, выводило из равновесия, порой казалось почти болезненным — и нравилось. Ирэн все еще оставалась доминатрикс – возможно, таков был ответ на его невысказанный вопрос: зачем ей это и чего она хочет.

В очередной раз она появляется на пороге его квартиры тринадцатого сентября. На шпильках, в черном платье и в невыносимо густом, тягучем, индольном* жасминовом облаке. Это можно было бы назвать вызывающе сексуальным, если бы он мыслил подобными категориями. Но Шерлок думает о том, что, помимо эфирного масла жасмина, индол входит в состав каменноугольной смолы. И в концентрированном виде пахнет крайне неприятно. Хотя в низкой концентрации... его мозг не оперирует понятиями, убедительно описывающими низкие концентрации индола. И вызываемые ими ощущения. У людей. Мужчин, в основном. Перед которыми стоят красивые женщины на высоких каблуках, в облегающих платьях, пахнущие дорогими духами.

— “Sarrasins”**, — говорит Шерлок. — Неординарный выбор.

Это игра, что-то вроде традиции. Она возникла сама собой после разговора об Экзюпери и Герлене. У нее каждый раз новые духи, и каждый раз — неслучайные. Сегодня ровно три года со дня их знакомства, Шерлок прекрасно помнит. Не слишком трудная загадка.

— Я подумала, что “Shalimar”*** будет слишком банальным.

— А я подумал, что ты выберешь “Poison”****.

— Не хотелось напоминать тебе о неприятном, — усмешка еле успевает мелькнуть на ее губах и снова исчезает.

— Следует понимать, что группа хорошо вооруженных арабских террористов кажется тебе приятным воспоминанием? — он едва сдерживает улыбку. Ему, безусловно, кажется. Это было весело.

— Это было весело, — пожав плечами, отвечает Ирэн, и Шерлок невольно вздрагивает. Люди не умеют читать мысли, но иногда они думают одинаково. Вот только никто никогда не мог думать одинаково с Шерлоком, даже Майкрофт. Задумавшись всего на мгновение, он предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и садится в кресло, привычным жестом сложив руки перед собой.

— Какие-нибудь новости?

— Смотря какие тебе нужны...

— Ты прекрасно знаешь какие.

— Он все еще никого не убил, если ты об этом. И, кажется, даже не собирается. 

— Очень жаль.

— Ты слишком кровожадный для человека, выступающего на стороне закона.

— Я прагматичный.

— Всегда знала, что у нас много общего, — _«Слишком много»_. Он никак не реагирует на реплику Ирэн внешне, продолжая выжидательно смотреть на нее. — Коннели по-прежнему осторожен. Я бы сказала, маниакально. Хотя на меня это распространяется не всегда. 

— Тебе удалось получить доступ к его компьютеру?

— К компьютеру, ноутбуку и всем рабочим документам. Но он, естественно, не в курсе, — Ирэн кладет на стол флэшку, которую Шерлок тут же хватает и усаживается за ноутбук. — Вот, здесь все, что мне удалось заполучить. Можешь посмотреть сам. Мелкие финансовые махинации, подделка документов — ничего интересного. Пара старых клиентов, для которых он занимается промышленным шпионажем. Это тебя тоже вряд ли заинтересует. 

Он слушает вполуха, просматривая документы на экране.

— А вот последний файл мне кажется перспективным. Это список должников.

Двойной клик мыши — и перед Шерлоком открывается маленькая табличка. Имена, суммы, сроки... Ирэн выглядывает у него из-за плеча, наклоняется вперед, почти коснувшись его щеки. И это ужасно неуместно. Снова. Его обволакивает прозрачным жасминовым шлейфом. Ядро индола содержится во многих галлюциногенных алкалоидах, а также в триптофане, являющемся предшественником серотонина*****. Действительно, если бы она выбрала “Poison” — это было бы слишком однозначно и просто...

— Смотри, две строчки выделены красным, — ухоженный ноготь утыкается в экран лэптопа.

— Что?.. — рассеянный вопрос вырывается у него почти неосознанно, и Шерлок тут же начинает злиться на себя. И на нее. Он был занят делом, и на несколько секунд полностью отвлекся на — о господи — духи. Напряженно выпрямив спину, он снова пристально впивается взглядом в экран. Две строчки, два должника, долг которых уже изрядно просрочен.

— Ты знаешь, кто этим занимается?

— Саймон. Тот самый телохранитель, который приносит кофе. Он делает почти все, на что Коннели предпочитает не тратить свое время. Или в чем предпочитает не пачкаться лично. И не хочет поручать мне.

— Дружная маленькая команда профессионалов.

Ирэн морщится.

— Никогда не умела работать в команде. Но Саймон, похоже, предан, как собака. Настолько, что ему удается справиться с хронической паранойей шефа.

— Тебе тоже удается, как я вижу.

— У меня свои методы. И «преданность» не входит в их число. Что ты собираешься делать с этими двумя?

— Поговорить, для начала.

— Ты уверен?

— У тебя есть более интересные предложения?

— Нет. Пожалуй, нет.

— Отлично. Значит, будем действовать по моему плану. И не забывай держать меня в курсе того, что делает Саймон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Индол** — вещество, входящее в состав некоторых эфирных масел. Обладает специфическим запахом, крайне неприятным в концентрированном виде. В низкой концентрации «индольная» нота в парфюмерии пахнет близко к «животным» запахам, традиционно считающимся парфюмерным афродизиаком.
> 
> ** **“Sarrasins”** — _фр._ сарацины. Ориентальный, т. е. имеющий в основе характерные запахи восточных благовоний и специй (преимущественно Индии и арабского Востока), аромат Сержа Лютана с выраженной жасминовой нотой.
> 
> *** **“Shalimar”** — классический ориентальный аромат Guerlain, один из первых ориентальных парфюмов.
> 
> **** **“Poison”** — _фр._ яд, отрава. Популярный аромат Dior.
> 
> ***** **Индольные алкалоиды** — очень большая группа алкалоидов, содержащих в своей структуре ядро индола (C8H7N). Разнообразные по свойствам органические соединения, многие из которых являются психоактивными веществами, зачастую — галлюциногенными. В частности, к индольным алкалоидам относятся алкалоиды спорыньи и псилоцибиновых грибов.  
>  **Триптофан** — незаменимая аминокислота. Также содержит ядро индола, в природе индольные алкалоиды образуются из триптофана. При расщеплении триптофана в организме человека образуется серотонин. Недостаточное количество триптофана в пище вызывает подавленность, тревожность и депрессию.  
>  **Серотонин** — «гормон счастья». Высокий уровень серотонина в организме вызывает чувство радости и эйфории. Наряду с дофамином является основным участником «системы поощрения» организма: механизма стимуляции центров удовольствия в результате совершения определенных действий. «Система поощрения» активизируется, например, во время еды и сексуального возбуждения. Эффект наркотического опьянения также основан на активации «системы поощрения».


	8. Chapter 8

Эффект случайного попутчика — Рене когда-то читал об этом в журнале. Очень интересный психологический феномен. Если говорить простым языком, когда ты находишься в глубокой заднице, часто бывает проще вывалить свои проблемы на голову человеку, который плюхнулся рядом с тобой на соседнее сиденье автобуса и захотел тебя выслушать, чем кому-то близкому. Соседу по автобусу на самом деле плевать на твои трудности, он ничего от тебя не хочет, и ты больше никогда его не увидишь. Поэтому с ним легко разговаривать — ни к чему не обязывает. 

Теперь Рене в полной мере мог испытать на себе действие эффекта попутчика. Правда, не в автобусе, а в баре, что даже лучше, потому что после пары-тройки коктейлей говорить было совсем легко. Обсудить эту тему с женой он практически не мог: разговоры выходили тягучими и неприятно зудящими. Она считала себя виноватой, он пытался ее переубедить, они ссорились...

Совсем другое дело — этот мрачноватый темноволосый парень со странным акцентом. Видимо, норвежским: он представился норвежским именем, которое Рене так и не смог запомнить, поэтому называл своего собеседника просто «приятель». Тот каждый раз улыбался в ответ. Нет, зря Рене назвал его мрачноватым, он очень милый. Ему наверняка нет никакого дела до всех этих заморочек, но он внимательно слушает. Может быть, тоже читал про эффект случайного попутчика и решил сделать доброе дело... Славный человек. Хоть в чем-то Рене повезло: к нему за стойку подсел этот норвежец. Во всем остальном он, следовало признать, был оглушительным неудачником.

Маленький бизнес достался Рене в наследство от отца. Ремонтировать автомобили он умел не хуже, а то и лучше своего покойного родителя, а вот деловой хватки у него никогда не было, и столбики цифр не вызывали ничего, кроме головной боли. Любой другой, более благоразумный человек, на месте Рене тут же продал бы автомастерскую, но он был слишком глуп и сентиментален. Он взялся тащить отцовское дело, и некоторое время даже справлялся, однако несколько месяцев назад у него начались серьезные проблемы. И тогда появился этот англичанин (ирландец — в очередной раз поправил себя Рене, хотя какая сейчас разница).

Предложение мистера Коннели казалось довольно выгодным. Конечно, банковский кредит был бы лучше, но с его кредитной историей ни один банк не дал бы ему ссуду. К тому же мистер Коннели никоим образом не претендовал на его автомастерскую, даже в качестве залога. «Стать владельцем шиномонтажа — совсем не то, чего бы мне хотелось от жизни, — сказал он, ехидно усмехнувшись. — Меня интересуют только финансы. Я даю вам деньги, вы возвращаете мне деньги. Это все». Рене согласился. И это было самой большой ошибкой из всех, которые он совершал в жизни.

Он не успевал вернуть деньги в срок. Когда Рене пришел к мистеру Коннели и попросил дать ему возможность возвращать долг по частям, тот сразу отказался. В очень резкой форме. Впрочем, помолчав с минуту, Коннели передумал и сказал, что такой вариант ему вполне подойдет, если ему возместят «ущерб». Так и сказал — ущерб. И назвал процент настолько грабительский, что Рене чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Но ругаться с человеком, которому ты должен денег и с которым ты заключил сделку сам, совершенно добровольно... Рене сказал, что ему это не подходит. Мистер Коннели опять улыбнулся своей ехидной улыбкой и развел руками, сказав, что если он не вернет деньги в срок, процент рано или поздно станет таким же. Так что, возможно, он зря отверг это предложение. Рене больше ничего не сказал, развернулся и вышел. 

Теперь Жюльетт чувствует себя виноватой из-за того, что когда-то поддержала решение Рене не продавать отцовскую мастерскую — хотя вот уж при чем тут это... А он совсем не знает, что ему делать. И еще сегодня днем к нему заходил этот тип, от Коннели. И угрожал. Теперь Рене страшно, очень-очень страшно. Но он — мерзкий, никчемный неудачник, поэтому может только напиваться в баре, рассказывая о своих злоключениях первому встречному норвежцу, сидящему рядом с ним за стойкой. Впрочем, он хороший парень, и Рене хлопает его по плечу, слезая с высокого барного стула, чтобы сходить в уборную. Когда он возвращается обратно, норвежца уже нет. «Как жаль...» — думает Рене и заказывает еще один коктейль.


	9. Chapter 9

— Все еще надеешься выиграть у меня в шахматы? — спрашивает Шерлок, когда Ирэн входит в комнату. У нее есть ключи, так удобнее: сейчас, например, не нужно вставать с кресла и открывать дверь. Ирэн насмешливо улыбается, снимая туфли в коридоре. Вишнево-красные, как и платье, которое Шерлок про себя сразу же назвал «невыносимым». Оно держится на плечах посредством крайне причудливой и очень ненадежной на вид конструкции из бретелек и драпировок, и при каждом ее движении кажется, что сейчас платье упадет на пол, и тогда... Тогда все будет так же, как при их первой встрече. Шерлок почему-то уверен, что у него в этот момент будет такое же идиотски-изумленное выражение лица, несмотря на сильно изменившиеся обстоятельства. 

Ирэн хочет выиграть, и невыносимое платье — часть ее плана. В этом он тоже не сомневается и усмехается про себя столь банальному и очевидному приему. Хотя платье, конечно, совершенно возмутительное...

— Пятнадцать секунд! — сокрушенно говорит Ирэн, продолжая улыбаться. — А я наделась, что на эту загадку ты потратишь хотя бы минуту... Не сразу вспомнишь про флакон.

Шерлок самодовольно хмыкает. «Палома Пикассо». Пыльный, тяжелый, животный шипр**. Словно какой-то зверь забрел из леса в старую библиотеку. И решил сыграть там в шахматы? Отлично подходит. Ее духи каждый раз отлично подходят.

Ирэн, мягко ступая по ковру босыми ногами, идет к нему и садится в кресло напротив. Шахматы, естественно, достает и расставляет он. Очередной «как бы ритуал», сложившийся негласно. Она принесла их уже давно, когда Шерлок маялся от очередного затяжного периода безделья. «Ты у меня, конечно, выиграешь, — усмехнувшись, сказала Ирэн. — Но, надеюсь, мне удастся хоть немного тебя занять». Ей удалось, у нее каждый раз неплохо это получалось. Хотя Шерлок, разумеется, выиграл. Но следить за ходом ее мысли было достаточно любопытно, и он сказал, что не против как-нибудь повторить. 

С тех пор они играли довольно часто, и с каждым разом ее желание выиграть становилось все более заметным. Как и то, что она совершенно не рассчитывала на чистое интеллектуальное превосходство, и Шерлок с удивлением понял: она не надеялась на него никогда, во время той истории с камерафоном тоже. Ему было приятно, что Ирэн считает его откровенно умнее себя, но в то же время неприятно сознавать, что она всерьез рассчитывает переиграть его на другом поле — а значит, до сих пор считает себя сильнее. Несмотря на то, что он уличил ее в слабости, разгадал пароль, Ирэн и сейчас полностью уверена в себе, а Шерлок кажется ей уязвимым.

Неужели он действительно дает для этого повод? Чем? Тем, что спас ее в Пакистане и обратился к ней сейчас? Оба поступка имеют вполне разумное и логичное обоснование, Шерлок все объяснил Ирэн, и своему брату тоже. Но, видимо, все, кроме него, видят в этих поступках дополнительные скрытые мотивы, которых там нет.

Хотя речь идет только лишь о шахматах, его это тем не менее задевает. Потому что дело не только в них, и они оба понимают это. Он ни разу не дал Ирэн выиграть, хотя иногда позволял приблизиться к победе на обманчиво близкое расстояние — но потом отыгрывал преимущество назад. Это выглядело довольно мстительным со стороны Шерлока, следовало признать: снова и снова напоминать ей о прошлом, о ее проигрыше. Но мстить он совершенно не собирался – он сделал все, что хотел, еще тогда. А теперь ему просто нужно было показать, что Ирэн напрасно подозревает его в слабости. Шерлок вовсе не склонен поддаваться эмоциям и не намерен ей уступать.

Сегодня Ирэн играет белыми. Ее выбор. «Для большего контраста с платьем», как она изволила пошутить***. 

— Я была неправа, — говорит Ирэн, ожидая хода Шерлока, — они там все психи.

— М-м-м? — Шерлок заинтересованно наклоняет голову набок, двигая вперед черную пешку. Дебюты они всегда играют медленно, об этом тоже никто не договаривался вслух, но оба любят растягивать удовольствие перед основной частью игры. Ближе к середине, когда они увлекутся, партия станет стремительной и хищной, и к финалу доска станет почти пустой. В такие минуты они больше похожи на каменные изваяния, застывшие над доской, чем на живых людей. Все происходит в голове: азарт, накал, бешеный ритм схватки – и полная внешняя бесстрастность. Только воздух над журнальным столиком сгущается настолько, что можно резать ножом. Зверь в библиотеке. Душная «Палома Пикассо». Лучший выбор.

— Этот Рене Клемен, он ведь должен смехотворно маленькую, по меркам Коннели, сумму. Но Саймон вцепился в него, как бульдог. И не разожмет челюсти до последнего. Вопрос не в деньгах, Коннели просто нравится травля. Он псих. Параноик и псих.

Руки, плавно движущиеся надо доской, задумчиво замирающие, опускающиеся, поднимающиеся, скользящие в сторону, словно танцуют. Их движения — единственное, что иногда выдает истинную внутреннюю напряженность ситуации.

— Это хорошо, — задумчиво кивает Шерлок.

— Все же ты кровожадный, — отвечает Ирэн с легкой усмешкой. — Тебе тоже нравится травля.

Шерлок вскидывает голову, резко подняв глаза от шахматной доски и уставившись ей в глаза.

— Да. Только я предпочитаю охотиться на хищников, а не на кроликов.

— Он не кролик, — возражает она и тоже склоняется над доской. Одна из бретелек невозможного платья все же соскальзывает с плеча, провоцируя взгляд проследить за ней вниз, к вырезу... Нарочно? Ирэн поправляет ее небрежным жестом. — Он мышка. Угодившая в мышеловку с маленьким кусочком сыра по собственной глупости.

— Возможно, — Шерлок выпрямляется и смотрит поверх ее головы, на мерно раскачивающуюся под дуновением из приоткрытого окна занавеску. — Не принципиально.

— Ты узнал о последствиях пожара? — спрашивает Ирэн спустя несколько ходов. 

— Как и предполагалось, ничего серьезного: сгорел какой-то сарай с хламом. Обычное запугивание, им не интересно портить его имущество.

— Да, если нанести ему серьезный материальный ущерб, он точно не сможет отдать деньги.

— Он и так не сможет.

— Ты говорил с ним?

— Да. Он в отчаянии.

— Отчаяние, — Ирэн пробует звуки на вкус, как отменный деликатес. — Прекрасное слово.

Вишнево-красные ногти смыкаются на голове коня, словно тиски.

— Что Коннели собирается делать дальше? — спрашивает Шерлок и выводит на поле ладью, невольно отмечая символизм ситуации. Ладья, в отличие от коня, ходит по прямой. Шерлоку, в отличие от Ирэн, всегда нравились прямые ходы. Ему подходит ладья. Хотя он предпочел бы ферзя, который ходит как угодно. И она тоже предпочла бы ферзя. Но их время еще не пришло, и в текущей ситуации Ирэн выбрала коня, а он — ладью.

— Длить агонию Клемена, пока он не начнет умолять о пощаде, — она хищно улыбнулась. — Шучу. Впрочем, только отчасти. Они будут запугивать его еще какое-то время, а потом убьют его жену.

— Ты сможешь добыть доказательства их причастности к убийству?

— О, а мы не собираемся спасать прелестную мадам Клемен?

— Собираемся. Но не раньше, чем Эдварду Коннели можно будет предъявить обвинение в покушении на убийство.

— Чертовски логично, — соглашается Ирэн. – Мадам Робер вернула деньги вчера, ее больше можно не принимать в расчет.

— Понятно, — кивает Шерлок и замолкает, сосредоточившись на танце ладьи и коня по шахматным клеткам.

Долгое время тишину нарушает лишь стук фигур о шахматную доску. А потом наступает время ферзей и решительных действий. Ирэн делает ход, убирает со лба выбившуюся прядь волос и смотрит на Шерлока, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Зачем ты прыгнул?

Это вторая часть ее хода. Он позволяет себе усмехнуться. Тоже довольно грубо, хотя и лучше платья. Немного.

— Нет, мне действительно интересно, — отвечает Ирэн на его невысказанную мысль. — Хочу понять. Я рассматривала разные версии, и это все равно кажется мне избыточной мерой, при любых исходных условиях. Все можно было бы решить менее затратными способами, если только...

— Если только что?.. — спрашивает Шерлок и съедает ее слона.

— Если только дело не в тебе. И не в Мориарти.

— А в чем? — он совершенно не хочет отвечать ей, задавать вопросы намного проще.

— В ком, — поправляет его Ирэн. — Существует не так много ситуаций, в которых не жалко пожертвовать ферзем...

— Ферзем? — снова спрашивает Шерлок и сосредоточенно смотрит на доску. Ему не нравится этот разговор, и он явно теряет в нем инициативу, но не собирается терять ее еще и на шахматном поле. Слишком просто, недостаточно для того, чтобы выиграть.

— Ферзем. Я бы сказала «королем», поскольку ты, определенно, ключевая фигура в этой партии, но принести в жертву короля нельзя согласно правилам, так что пусть будет ферзь. К тому же он, в отличие от короля, может ходить как угодно, как раз для тебя.

Шерлок снова едва не вздрагивает от совпадения их мыслей. К этому невозможно привыкнуть.

— Итак, — продолжает Ирэн, сделав свой ход и нетерпеливо глядя на него, — если мы говорим о шахматах, то поводов жертвовать ферзем не так уж много. Джеймс пытался разменять ферзя на ферзя. У него почти получилось. Ты... я полагаю, ты разменял ферзя на офицера.

— Вот как? — невозмутимо отзывается Шерлок, про себя то ли раздражаясь от ее проницательности, то ли восхищаясь ей.

— Но, видишь ли, дело в том, что... — Ирэн делает паузу, задумавшись над очередным ходом, — с точки зрения шахмат это довольно глупое решение.

Шерлок тихо вздыхает, оставив ее слова без ответа. Беседа изрядно раздражает, он злится на Ирэн из-за того, что она использует эту тему, чтобы выиграть у него в шахматы, и на себя из-за того, что так чувствительно реагирует.

— Не имеет смысла, — снова начинает говорить Ирэн, не дождавшись ответной реплики, — разменивать более ценную фигуру на менее ценную, если ты не намерен получить за счет нее решающего стратегического преимущества. И тем более — если ты вовсе не собираешься использовать ее в дальнейшей игре. Это нелогично.

Шерлок молча двигает пешку на клетку вперед, не отводя от нее взгляда.

— Только это не шахматы. Так что дело совсем не в логике, — она ходит и тоже смотрит на него, а не на доску. 

— И в чем же, по-твоему, дело? — он снова переставляет фигуру не глядя.

Ирэн улыбается и опускает глаза. Фигура, зажатая в вишнево-красных тисках, с тихим стуком опускается на деревянное поле.

— Твой ход.

Шерлок думает, что партия испорчена. Не только этим разговором, хотя им тоже. Ситуация на доске такова, что, с высочайшей вероятностью, через несколько ходов все выльется в неудачную попытку Ирэн поставить мат: возможность слишком заманчивая, чтобы ее упускать. Шерлоку придется отвести своего короля в угол и ответить ей шахом, и партия закончится долгой и предельно скучной охотой на белого короля посреди опустевшего поля. Да, пожалуй, он придирается и раздражается из-за ерунды: этого разговора оказалось недостаточно, чтобы сбить его с толку, но вполне достаточно, чтобы испортить ему настроение.

— Дело всегда в логике, просто иногда тактическая выгода противоречит стратегической. Но стратегическую выбирать логичнее, — сообщает Шерлок те самые несколько ходов спустя и ставит шах.

— Ты только что разбил мою надежду, — говорит Ирэн, уводя короля из-под шаха.

— На победу? — интересуется Шерлок, поднимая над доской слона.

— На то, что у тебя есть чувства.

Слон опускается вниз слишком резко.

— Не думал, что их наличие тебя сколько-нибудь волнует, — отвечает Шерлок через три медленных вдоха.

Ирэн пожимает плечами и молча возвращается к игре. Нарушить тишину она решается нескоро, в тот момент, когда Шерлока уже успевает изрядно утомить слишком затянувшаяся и предсказуемая развязка этой партии.

— Если бы я так поступила, со стороны это выглядело бы более логично.

Он смотрит на нее с легким недоумением.

— Ради короля принести в жертву королеву, — спокойно поясняет Ирэн, — вполне обоснованный ход, в определенных обстоятельствах. Но в этом решении не было бы ни грамма логики, Шерлок. Королева не получила бы победу и — тем более — короля. Скорее всего, она не получила бы вообще ничего...

Ирэн замолкает и делает ход. 

— Но я бы сделала это, — она смотрит на него, по-прежнему слегка наклонившись вперед, и Шерлок слишком торопливо заносит руку, чтобы успеть передвинуть фигуру раньше, чем она продолжит говорить. — Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между тобой и мной, я бы выбрала тебя. Реальность, в которой ты мертв — паршивое место, даже на Лазурном побережье. Я проверяла.

Шерлок смотрит на доску в секундном изумлении, понимая, что ошибся, и едва удерживается от смеха. Его оплошность открывает ей единственную возможность для победы: пожертвовать королевой. Поставить ферзя под бой — и выиграть партию, мнимая жертва самой ценной фигуры на поле*.

— Какая ирония, — Ирэн улыбается и ходит ферзем на h7. 

Он дает ей поставить мат в следующий ход, чтобы не тянуть бессмысленную агонию дальше, и замирает в кресле, напряженно поджав губы.

— Не думаю, что это тебя утешит, — говорит Ирэн, вставая и направляясь в сторону кухни, — вряд ли ты вообще мне поверишь... Но я сказала правду. 

Проходя мимо Шерлока, она на секунду останавливается, поднимает руку — и тут же опускает ее, передумав.

— Пойду заварю чай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **«Палома Пикассо» (“Paloma Picasso”)** — аромат, лимитированный выпуск которого, "[La Reine](https://aromo.ru/upload/resize_cache/iblock/fa9/800_800_040cd750bba9870f18aada2478b24840a/dc6a8d81549d993fb7d10b3c7936b91b.jpg)”, продавался в эксклюзивном флаконе в форме ферзя.  
> Шипр — от фр. Chypre, Кипр. Аромат, построенный на контрасте цитрусовых и древесных нот. Шипровые ароматы содержат ноты дубового мха, пачули, лабданума и бергамота.
> 
> ** В Британии долгое время были очень распространены [красно-белые](https://cdn3.volusion.com/artgw.hyvvw/v/vspfiles/photos/CB06676-2.jpg?v-cache=1565171767), а не черно-белые шахматные наборы. Этот момент отражен, в частности, у Льюиса Кэрролла: в оригинале «Алисы в Зазеркалье» все «черные» шахматные фигуры — красные, хотя в русских переводах это было изменено.
> 
> *** За основу взята эта комбинация: (ссылка не работает). Ферзь встает под бой на h7, но на самом деле угрозы со стороны слона нет, поскольку если он уйдет со своей позиции, откроется шах.


	10. Chapter 10

Две минуты тринадцать секунд — столько удалось Шерлоку провести за полицейским ограждением. Похоже, местные жандармы еще более неповоротливы, чем британские констебли, и еще медленнее соображают. В одной руке у Шерлока сачок, в другой — банка, на дне которой копошится шесть лягушек. Пять из них были куплены в зоомагазине, еще одну он честно поймал сачком, пока создавал себе прикрытие, чтобы пробраться поближе к нужному месту. На нем застиранные джинсы, дурацкая куртка и нелепая панама. Он довольно убедительно изображает рассеянного ученого, который не замечает ничего, кроме своих амфибий, настолько, что умудрился пролезть под ярко-желтую ленту, не обратив на нее внимания. 

Жандарм не слишком превосходит сборщика лягушек по внимательности: пока он разобрался, что к чему, и вытолкал Шерлока обратно, тот успел увидеть все, что ему было нужно. Точнее, все, что осталось: местные эксперты собрали нужные им данные и оставили прибрежную полосу, отделяющую пруд Арнель от автотрассы, на растерзание тягачу. Пока тот тащил машину Рене Клемена из воды, большая часть улик была уничтожена. Но не все, в стороне кое-что осталось, к тому же Шерлоку удалось взглянуть на сам автомобиль. След от шин чуть дальше от пруда, там, где нет ограждения, тоже сохранился хорошо. Его Шерлок тоже изучил, сделав вид, что ловит очередную лягушку.

Теперь он стоит в нескольких метрах от неодобрительно косящегося на него жандарма, снова и снова перебирая в голове имеющиеся факты, словно на десятый раз они смогут сложиться в другую картину, которая его устроит больше. Бесполезное и бессмысленное занятие, и к тому же почти не успокаивает. 

Полиция все еще ищет в пруду тело и, конечно же, ничего не найдет. Это очевидно, банально, до ломоты в зубах, но никто, кроме Шерлока, не замечает улик, лежащих прямо перед носом. Водительская дверь, разумеется, была открыта, и теперь полиция считает, что труп месье Клемена мог «уплыть» из кабины. Господи, какие же идиоты!

Когда Шерлок уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, у него в кармане пищит мобильный.

«Коннели его не трогал», — пишет Ирэн.

«Я знаю», — отвечает Шерлок, вдавливая палец в экран так, словно это он виноват в случившемся. Мышка оказалась достаточно юркой, чтобы самостоятельно выбраться из мышеловки. Но он совсем не рад за Рене Клемена, и его ничуть не мучает по этому поводу совесть. Он злится. Дойдя до трассы, Шерлок останавливается перед первым попавшимся столбом и с нездоровым азартом что есть силы разбивает об него банку. Все лягушки, как ни странно, остаются живы и, оправившись от случившегося, бодро прыгают в разные стороны. Они похожи на нынешние мысли Шерлока. И на судьбу его плана, еще недавно казавшегося почти беспроигрышным.


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы Ирэн Адлер сейчас спросили, что такое по-настоящему отвратительный день, она бы решительно привела в пример сегодняшний. Слишком много умных и опасных мужчин в чрезвычайно дурном настроении на нее одну. Целых двое, что ровно на два больше того количества, которое ей хотелось бы видеть. Впрочем, у Коннели сорвалась с наживки всего лишь мелкая рыбешка. Уплыла по водам пруда Арнель прямо в Средиземное море. Так что, если сравнивать с Шерлоком, настроение рыжего ирландца можно назвать просто замечательным.

Когда Ирэн заходит в квартиру, Шерлок сидит в кресле, нахохлившись, словно сычик, на которого неожиданно посветили ярким фонарем, и она невольно вздыхает от внезапного и острого приступа сочувствия. Если бы они были нормальными людьми, можно было бы просто подойти, положить руки ему на плечи и сказать какую-нибудь несущественную глупость.

Но Шерлок — это Шерлок, и так станет только хуже. Поэтому Ирэн, не произнеся ни слова, в очередной раз идет на кухню делать чай. Иногда ей кажется, что коричневато-янтарная жидкость — что-то вроде их личной панацеи. Не знаешь, что сказать? Пойди завари чай. Чувствуешь себя неловко? Выпей чаю. Хочешь запустить в Шерлока чем-нибудь тяжелым? Чай тебе поможет! Идеальное средство от всего.

Шерлок написал ей еще с утра — видимо, только выяснив из полицейских сводок, что машину Клемена обнаружили и выловили из пруда возле дороги на Палава-Ле-Фло. Ирэн сразу же отправилась к мистеру Коннели, чтобы там узнать, что он тоже в курсе происходящего и не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения, и незамедлительно сообщить об этом Шерлоку. Впрочем, к тому моменту он уже выяснил все сам. 

— Они, разумеется, сочтут это несчастным случаем. Клемен — автомеханик, он вполне способен сделать все так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, — тихо и задумчиво говорит Шерлок, когда она ставит перед ним чашку. — Тела не найдут, он будет считаться без вести пропавшим...

— А что его жена? — решается поддержать разговор Ирэн.

— Убита горем, разумеется. С их точки зрения. Рене поехал к родственникам в Палава-Ле-Фло, она не волновалась по поводу его отсутствия... Идеально. Полагаю, в течение суток мадам Клемен тоже пополнит списки без вести пропавших, тем или иным образом.

Ирэн молча пьет чай. Шерлок расстроен и злится. Ему сейчас нужно с кем-то поговорить, и он с удовольствием это делает, но с ответными словами нужно быть осторожнее, а лучше и вовсе поменьше открывать рот. Шерлок откидывается в кресле, проводит ладонями по лбу и глазам, трет переносицу.

— А, какая, к черту, разница! Даже если Клемены улетели на космической ракете или провалились сквозь землю — не имеет значения. Этот вариант потерян...

— Всегда можно найти другие варианты, — вставляет Ирэн и тут же понимает, что сделала это зря. Шерлок смотрит на нее так, словно она только что вылила чашку с чаем прямо ему на брюки.

— Найди, — резко говорит он, продолжая сверлить ее взглядом. — Тебе ведь именно это положено делать, не так ли? Займись чем-нибудь действительно полезным, вместо того, чтобы поить меня чаем и... выражать сочувствие, — это словосочетание в устах Шерлока звучит почти оскорбительно.  
Ирэн медленно ставит свою чашку на стол, так же медленно встает и идет к дверям.  
— Хорошо. Я напишу, когда у меня будет что-то действительно полезное, Шерлок, — с нажимом на слове «действительно» говорит она ледяным тоном. — Возможно. По остальным вопросам впредь беспокоить тебя не собираюсь.

— Вот и замечательно, — сообщает Шерлок громко хлопнувшей двери.


	12. Chapter 12

Первые три дня Шерлок перерывает имеющиеся у него документы Эдварда Коннели — еще раз, и еще раз, и еще — в надежде найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. На четвертый он наконец понимает, что это бесполезно и там ничего нет. Остается только ждать, снова. Шерлок думает, что его ожиданий теперь вполне хватит на пару-тройку Хатико*, а потом — что если он рассуждает подобными метафорами, дело совсем плохо. Он курит по две пачки в день и мучительно не понимает, чем себя занять.

Само собой разумеется, Ирэн не звонит и не пишет. Шерлок ей тоже не пишет, хотя несколько раз, забывшись, хватает телефон и, повертев его в руках пару секунд, откладывает в сторону. Он успел привыкнуть к ней и к тому, что приступы скуки в ее присутствии никогда не бывают совсем уж невыносимыми. Очень плохо. До настоящего момента Шерлок позволил себе привыкнуть только к одному человеку, и с ним выходило значительно проще. 

Джон умел обижаться, но никогда не мог делать это слишком долго. Если бы Ирэн была Джоном, они бы уже давно все выяснили. Джон в такой ситуации сделал бы вид, что ничего не произошло. Или с легкостью принял его попытку сделать вид, что все нормально, которую Шерлок бы давно предпринял. Но с Ирэн он не мог себе этого позволить. Все слишком сложно. И отвратительно.

Он, однако, почти не сомневался, что, появись у Ирэн действительно важная информация — она тут же объявится у него на пороге. Или напишет. Станет говорить только по делу, все еще будет на него обижена, но никуда не пропадет насовсем. Потому что они делали общее дело и она ему обещала. Теперь Шерлок верил ей — не до конца, но больше, чем раньше. Это тоже плохо, опасно. Он довольно успешно убеждал себя, что у его точки зрения по-прежнему есть логические обоснования, но беспокойство все равно не проходило до конца. 

На восьмой день Шерлок решает синтезировать индол в домашних условиях. Просто первое вещество, которое пришло ему в голову — так он себе сказал. Не слишком годящееся для синтеза в домашней лаборатории, значит, с ним придется повозиться, и будет, чем себя занять. На девятый день ему удается достичь успеха, и в квартире воцаряется резкий и неприятный индольный запах, от которого не удается избавиться ни влажной уборкой, ни открыванием окон. На десятый день он начинает выветриваться сам, и в квартире терпко и устойчиво пахнет жасмином, везде, даже в ванной. Это похоже на изощренную ольфакторную** пытку, которую он случайно изобрел сам для себя. «Ей бы понравилось», — с усмешкой думает Шерлок.

Когда он ложится спать, ему снится, что они играют в старинные шахматы с белыми и красными фигурами. На Ирэн нет никакой одежды, кроме мантии и маленькой короны в волосах. Мантия все время меняет цвет с белого на красный и обратно — Шерлок совершенно не успевает отследить, в какой момент это происходит. Но когда он смотрит на поле, оказывается, что у белой королевы лицо Ирэн. Кроме нее на доске есть только черный король с рыжими кудрями и хищным лицом Эдварда Коннели и белый король, поразительно похожий на него самого, обернутый в простыню. Шерлок смотрит на свои ноги и понимает, что он тоже сидит в одной простыне. Он поднимает удивленный взгляд на Ирэн, а та неожиданно сметает со стола все фигуры и начинает развязывать тонкие тесемки, скрепляющие мантию возле горла. «Прямо здесь, — полушепотом говорит она, и ее голос пахнет жасмином, — на шахматной доске. Пока я не поставлю тебе шах. Дважды». У Шерлока моментально пересыхает во рту и его бросает в жар, неожиданно и неконтролируемо. Он зачем-то подается вперед, к ней — и сразу же просыпается. 

Это совершенно ненормально. Ладони влажные, сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью, словно ему приснился кошмар. Но сон определенно не был кошмарным, и в первую секунду после пробуждения Шерлоку отчаянно хочется уснуть обратно, вернуться туда, чтобы он продолжился... Потом он медленно приходит в себя, глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, встает с кровати и идет в ванную. Включает душ, холодный, почти ледяной, и долго стоит под колючими струями, до тех пор, пока от холода не начинают неметь пальцы. Помогает не слишком хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Хатико** – пес, ставший символом верности и преданности в Японии. Хатико каждый день встречал хозяина с работы на железнодорожной станции. Когда тот умер от инфаркта, пес приходил на станцию и ждал его еще девять лет, до самой смерти.
> 
> ** **Ольфакторный** — обонятельный, относящийся к области восприятия запахов.


	13. Chapter 13

Коннели раздражает ее всегда. Острым лицом, которое создано природой словно в насмешку над словом «мимика»: даже когда он улыбается, мышцы почти не двигаются. Голосом, еще более безжизненным, чем лицо. Длинными, но некрасивыми пальцами, вцепляющимися в лежащие на столе бумаги, будто когтями. Доходящим до абсурда перфекционизмом и давно перешедшей все границы разумного подозрительностью. Самим фактом своего существования. 

Но последние дни Эдвард нервирует особенно сильно. Ирэн приходит, выслушивает его самовлюбленные монологи, занимается его дурацкими делами, терпит невыносимо напыщенную атмосферу его кабинета и жадные взгляды Саймона на свои колени — и все это кажется ей совершенно бессмысленным, пресным и вязким, как недосоленный суп-пюре. Она не понимает, зачем она здесь и для чего все это делает.

Писать Шерлоку нет никаких поводов. Точнее, поводов есть масса, но в свете их последнего разговора они никуда не годятся. Господи, как же глупо! Они оба ведут себя совершенно по-идиотски. Сейчас Шерлок где-то там наверняка страдает от очередного приступа скуки и безделья, а Ирэн здесь — от бессмысленности всего сущего, и ни один из них не сделает ничего, чтобы прекратить это. Потому что он в очередной раз решил сыграть спектакль «Сугубо деловые и безэмоциональные отношения мистера Холмса и мисс Адлер», а она, из гордости и упрямства, ему, не задумываясь, подыграла. 

Это нужно прекратить. Кто-то из них — и она прекрасно понимала, что это будет не Шерлок — должен положить конец бреду длиной в несколько месяцев, который они по недоумию именовали взаимоотношениями. Ирэн знала, что он не понимает намеков, но намеками можно было утешаться, как шоколадными конфетами после безнадежно испорченного вечера. Ни на что большее у нее не хватало решимости, потому что она боялась сделать хуже. Спустя две недели после того, как машину месье Клемена выловили из озера, Ирэн решает, что хуже уже точно не будет.

Она не достает ключи, коротко и резко нажимает кнопку звонка. Шерлок открывает дверь быстро, и ей с первого взгляда начинает казаться, что что-то не так, неправильно, нечто почти неуловимое царапает на грани восприятия. Он сразу же набрасывается на нее с вопросами, вполне резонно ожидая, что она принесла новую информацию, но Ирэн лишь пожимает плечами.

— Извини, но у меня ничего нет... Просто зашла узнать, как у тебя дела, — говорит она и едва заметно улыбается.

Шерлок хмурится, нервно встряхивает головой и ничего не отвечает. Только возбужденно расхаживает по комнате взад-вперед. Нормальное для него поведение, когда ему нечем себя занять. И все-таки что-то не так. Ирэн по-прежнему не может понять, что ее беспокоит, только напряженно вглядывается в него, все так же стоя у дверей.

— Что? — наконец спрашивает Шерлок, резко вскинув голову и уставившись на нее. Она нервно закусывает губу, потому что ее наконец осеняет догадка. Очень неприятная.

— Ты... — Ирэн замолкает, потому что слова подбираются чудовищно трудно, — не считаешь, что употребление стимуляторов, когда тебе и без того нечем себя занять, только усугубляет ситуацию?

— Нет. Не считаю, — отрезает Шерлок и плюхается в кресло, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам. — Теперь ты решила читать мне нравоучения? Не стоит, у меня для этого есть старший брат...

— Сомневаюсь, что он в курсе.

Шерлок откидывает голову на спинку кресла и тихо смеется.

— Хочешь сообщить ему? Давай! У тебя есть телефонный номер.

— Шерлок, ради бога! Я не собираюсь этого делать. Просто... — просто сейчас она переживает за него, слишком сильно, и ей это не нравится. Все неправильно и не так. Она зря пришла и тем более зря завела этот разговор. Пусть делает, что хочет. Пусть об этом болит голова у Майкрофта Холмса, не у нее. — Пожалуй, мне действительно лучше зайти потом, когда появятся какие-нибудь новости.

Ирэн разворачивается к выходу, а Шерлок неожиданно вскакивает с кресла и в пару стремительных шагов оказывается возле нее, перехватывает за запястье, дергает к себе резким рывком. Это почти больно. Она вздрагивает, задохнувшись от неожиданности и возмущения, оглядывается, чтобы ответить хлестко и резко, отдернуть руку — и замирает, натолкнувшись на его взгляд. Тоже неправильный, слишком откровенный для него. И для нее. Настолько, что хочется провалиться сквозь пол, а внутри все болезненно сжимается в тугой комок. Один раз он уже смотрел на нее почти так же... нет, совсем по-другому. Но настолько же откровенно. Тогда Ирэн хотела, чтобы это как можно скорее прекратилось. А сейчас хочет, чтобы он не переставал смотреть...

— Не уходи, — говорит Шерлок тихо, почти шепотом.

— Почему нет? — это прозвучало бы иронично, если бы у нее не дрожал голос.

— Потому что я тебя попросил.

Все неправильно. Ей нужно уйти, как можно скорее. Это будет благоразумно, логично, и... она не сможет этого сделать.


	14. Chapter 14

Теперь, когда Ирэн стоит совсем близко, запах ее духов оглушает настолько, что хочется судорожно хватать ртом воздух, пытаясь выплыть из темной глубины аромата. Но это невозможно. Он вокруг, везде, обволакивает мягко и бархатно, чтобы потом схватить разорвать в клочья. “Nuit Noire”*, концентрат проклятого индола, от которого, вместе с мыслями о ней, Шерлок пытался избавиться трое суток. И ему удалось. А теперь Ирэн снова здесь, и запах вцепляется в сознание с яростью голодного хищника. Но у него такие мягкие лапы и теплая шерсть, он почти нежен, сжимая свою смертельную хватку, и не выходит ему сопротивляться. Дикая, звериная смесь индола и цибетина**. 

Ирэн, как всегда, прекрасно умеет выбирать запахи. Только это даже не загадка, а настойчивое, откровенное, провокационное утверждение. Может, она надеялась, что Шерлок не сразу осознает его смысл, но он понял почти мгновенно, Ирэн всегда недооценивала степень его понимания подобных вещей. Впрочем, в другое время он бы наверняка отреагировал иначе. Возможно, он даже не встал бы с кресла, чтобы догнать ее у дверей, и уж точно не стал бы, как сейчас, прижимать к себе, обхватив руками за талию.

Шерлок внимательно разглядывает ее лицо. Что-то не так, неправильно. Ирэн выглядит... растерянной? Испуганной? Почему? Он бы никогда не смог причинить ей вред. Только не ей. Он и в этой проклятом Пакистане тогда оказался, потому что никогда бы не смог, на самом деле, по-настоящему... Только она этого не знает, он ей никогда этого не говорил. И не скажет. 

— Ты... боишься? — осторожно спрашивает Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе к ее лицу, почти касаясь лбом ее лба. _«Только не говори «да», пожалуйста, только не...»_ Потому что он сейчас не боится вообще: ни своих реакций, ни возможных последствий, ничего, что они могли бы сказать или сделать. Метилбензоилэкгонин*** — прекрасное лекарство от страха, самое лучшее...

Ирэн тихо смеется и касается пальцами его щеки.

— Я мало чего боюсь, Шерлок. Уж точно не тебя.

— Хорошо... Это хорошо, — он зарывается лицом в ее волосы, в шею возле уха, в воротник пальто, чувствует, как покрывается мурашками ее кожа, как встают дыбом маленькие волоски, как меняется дыхание... И как Ирэн по-прежнему не отвечает на его прикосновения. Все неправильно. Словно это нелепый сон, в котором они поменялись местами. И, будто во сне, он тщетно пытается понять, что происходит, смысл ускользает от него. Шерлок знает, что она собиралась остаться на ночь и... реакции ее тела... Тем не менее, она... 

— Ты... не хочешь? — спрашивает он, отстраняясь.

Уголки ее губ опускаются, рот болезненно кривится.

— Я не хочу _так_ , — Ирэн говорит тихо, но Шерлок отшатывается, словно она крикнула эти слова прямо ему в ухо, отступает еще на два шага, и его лицо искажается нервной гримасой. Ему казалось, она все поймет... Нет, не так: он был уверен, что Ирэн все поймет правильно. Господи, да что она думает о нем? Обо всем этом? 

— Ладно. Это было... неуместно, — у него дрожат кончики пальцев. От общего перевозбуждения. И от разочарования. И он сейчас не может справиться со своей телесной реакцией. — Больше подобное не повтори...

— Прекрати, — ее губы сжаты в тонкую нервную линию, а пальцы почти стиснуты в кулаки. Ирэн решительно делает шаг к нему.

— Что?..

— Заткнись, Шерлок. И иди сюда.

— Ты не должна... — он тоже не хочет так. Он хочет, чтобы она сама хотела. И чтобы, черт возьми, перестала выражать проклятое сочувствие, в котором он совершенно не нуждается.

— Я сама решу, что я должна, а что — нет, — Ирэн делает еще один шаг и снова оказывается рядом с ним. — Давай не будем... портить все... опять... Пожалуйста...

Она обнимает его, распластывает ладони по спине, и Шерлок больше не собирается возражать, вообще ничего не хочет говорить, потому что от близости ее тела и одуряющего цветочно-животного запаха духов его неотвратимо накрывает теплой волной, поднимающейся откуда-то из живота. Он делает глубокий вдох, наклоняется, целует ее в губы и наконец чувствует, как Ирэн отвечает ему, слегка приоткрывает рот и находит его язык кончиком языка. Шерлок приглушенно стонет и целует ее сильнее, теперь совсем не сдерживаясь. Слишком долгожданный поцелуй, слишком приятный, слишком сильная реакция. 

_> «Расторможение, вызванное блокировкой обратного захвата норадреналина и дофамина...»_**** Сознание из последних сил, безнадежно цепляется за эту мысль, а потом его окончательно захлестывает приливом эйфории, и он может думать только о ее прикосновениях, которых мало, мало, мало, все еще мало, нужно больше, сильнее, нужно всю ее целиком. Шерлок торопливо развязывает узел на поясе пальто, не прерывая поцелуя. Пальцы все еще дрожат, но ему все-таки удается справиться. Пуговицы Ирэн расстегивает сама, снимает пальто и кидает на пол. Он стягивает шейный платок и жадно припадает губами к ее шее, чертовы духи лезут в нос, смешиваются с запахом ее кожи, практически сводя с ума... 

Застежка платья поддается быстрее. Шерлок спешит, просто не может ждать, тянет платье вниз, и оно тоже падает. Следом отправляется его халат, а потом на полу оказываются они сами. Стоять на коленях друг перед другом — в этом есть тонкая насмешка над происходящим. Словно они просят друг у друга прощения, за все, что было, и авансом — за все, что еще наверняка будет. Но сейчас все хорошо, все так, как нужно. Они ласкают друг друга нервно и судорожно, и это тоже правильно, сейчас просто не может быть по-другому. 

Пальцы Ирэн комкают его футболку, забираются под нее, скользят по телу. Шерлок поднимает руки вверх, помогая ей раздеть себя. Она отбрасывает футболку в сторону — он не смотрит, куда именно, сразу же прижимая ее к себе, чтобы наконец-то почувствовать прикосновение ее обнаженного тела к своей коже. Ирэн дотрагивается губами до его плеча, покрывает отрывистыми поцелуями. Потом кусает. Сильно. Больно. Хорошо. Сейчас все хорошо. Он с хриплым стоном прижимает ее к себе еще теснее, стискивает пальцы на бедрах. Тоже сильно, почти грубо. И она стонет в ответ. Сейчас. Хорошо. Все.

Это безумие, невозможно приятное сумасшествие. Ее язык медленно движется по его ключице к яремной ямке, на некоторое время задерживается там, потом спускается по груди ниже, к соскам, плавными круговыми движениями неторопливо приближаясь... На один судорожный вздох у Шерлока перехватывает дыхание. Он кладет руку ей на затылок, прижимает голову к груди, без слов требуя продолжения, одновременно такого нежного и такого острого, что... Ооох...

Шерлок перебирает пальцами ее волосы, словно в трансе, нащупывает тонкую длинную шпильку, выдергивает — и локоны рассыпаются по плечам. Рука скользит по ним вниз, к спине, к маленьким крючкам на нижнем белье. Их чертовски неудобно расстегивать, он путается в застежках и бретельках, нервничает и нетерпеливо шипит. Ирэн тихо гладит его по спине, сделав вид, что не заметила досадной заминки. Иногда она умеет быть тактичной, и он ей благодарен за это. 

Когда Шерлоку наконец удается справиться с бюстгальтером, она обхватывает его за плечи и тянет за собой, ложась на спину. Теперь ничто не мешает ему ласкать ее грудь с маленькими розовыми сосками, твердыми от возбуждения. Он делает это долго: целует, прихватывает губами, покусывает, облизывает языком, снова целует — в странном исступлении, словно в трансе. Шерлок не прерывает своих ласк даже тогда, когда мягкая теплая ладонь Ирэн скользит по животу вниз и начинает поглаживать его через ткань, заставляя тихо постанывать и прогибаться навстречу ее пальцам.

Она быстро и ловко избавляет его от остатков одежды, продолжает ласкать, и Шерлок стонет громко и протяжно, а когда непроизвольно зажмуривается, перед глазами начинают плясать яркие белые точки. Он обессиленно утыкается лбом в ее грудь, дышит прерывисто и часто, снова стонет, мягко касается живота губами, языком, спускается ниже, еще ниже и еще, пока не касается плотно облегающей бедра полоски кружева и атласа. Шерлок шумно вздыхает и тянет ее вниз. Зубами. Боже. Он точно спятил. Да и черт с ним.

Ирэн дрожит под его руками, когда он проводит ладонями вверх по внутренней стороне бедер и наклоняется ниже. Он уже с трудом различает, где заканчивается парфюмерный аромат и начинается запах ее возбужденного тела, сладкий и терпкий. Она потрясающе пахнет, и совершенно невозможно удержаться от того, чтобы коснуться ее губами между ног, провести языком. Почувствовать ее вкус и там тоже. Почувствовать, как Ирэн вздрагивает еще сильнее и подается навстречу ему. Ей должно это нравиться, ей же нравятся женщины... Эта случайная мысль неожиданно сильно злит. Нелогичное, грубое, примитивное, совершенно животное желание не делить ее ни с кем, обладать ей целиком и полностью, которому Шерлок сейчас совершенно не в силах сопротивляться.

Он приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на нее совершенно пьяным от желания и удовольствия взглядом, приподнимает ее вверх, ближе к себе, обхватив руками бедра, и входит, сильно и резко, невольно выгибаясь назад, когда Ирэн стискивает руки у него на талии, впившись ногтями в поясницу. 

Она царапает ему спину, а Шерлок в ответ кусает ее шею, совершенно не задумываясь, останутся ли следы. Не думая уже ни о чем, полностью отдаваясь ритму движений, такому же бешеному и безумному, как и все, происходящее сейчас между ними. Ирэн ловит его губы, и теперь они оба кусают друг друга, с какой-то болезненной нежностью на грани жестокости, не способные выразить иначе то, что они чувствуют. 

По крайней мере, это взаимно. Если взаимно — то хорошо, так ведь? Белые точки перед глазами выплясывают причудливую сарабанду, и Шерлок может только тихо прерывисто дышать, потому что на стоны не хватает воздуха. Ирэн кончает с таким же тихим вздохом и, откинувшись назад, проводит ногтями ему по груди, и он кончает тоже, а потом прижимается влажным лбом к ее плечу и долго лежит так, не двигаясь, чувствуя легкие прикосновения ее пальцев на шее и затылке.

Когда дыхание и сердцебиение успокаиваются, Шерлок молча встает и, не одеваясь, идет на кухню, залпом выпивает стакан воды и тут же наливает второй. Он успевает допить его до половины, когда на кухне появляется Ирэн, одетая в халат Шерлока, и бесцеремонно забирает стакан у него из рук. Шерлок пожимает плечами и закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь, лишь удивленно приподняв бровь на ее внезапное желание одеться.

— У тебя прохладно, — отвечает Ирэн на его невысказанный вопрос, и они снова замолкают. Шерлок курит, а она внимательно рассматривает его, отпивая воду маленькими глотками. Очевидно, пытаясь понять его реакцию на случившееся.

— Это было очень... телесно, — наконец сообщает Шерлок, затушив сигарету. Ирэн усмехается.

— Даже не знаю, как расценивать эту фразу из твоих уст: как комплимент или наоборот...

— Как результат тщательных наблюдений.

Она снова усмехается и, поставив стакан на стол, подходит и обнимает его сзади, уткнувшись лбом между его лопаток.

— Лично мне понравилось, — она говорит, касаясь губами его кожи, и от этого по спине пробегают мурашки. — Я бы, пожалуй, не отказалась повторить еще раз...

— Прямо сейчас?..

— Почему нет? Сомневаюсь, что ты устал и хочешь спать, учитывая...

Шерлок саркастически хмыкает.

— Не хочу. Но, возможно, мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь более... интеллектуальным?

Ирэн осторожно просовывает голову Шерлоку подмышку и целует его между вторым и третьим ребром, а ее ладони медленно движутся вниз по его животу.

— Учитывая твои _телесные реакции_ , я буду считать твой вопрос сугубым кокетством.

Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на ее руки и приходит к выводу, что отрицать очевидное — то есть, снова возникшую у него эрекцию — довольно глупо.

— Ох, Шерлок, ради бога... Хотя бы сегодня... Просто делай то, что хочется. В этом нет ничего страшного.

— Вообще-то, мне хочется сходить в душ.

— Отлично. Идем.

— Ты ведешь себя навязчиво. 

— Да? — брови Ирэн взлетают вверх в притворном удивлении. — А я думала, это называется «заинтересованно»... Хотя... И в самом деле, практически никакой разницы. Так мы идем в душ?

Он вздыхает, всем своим видом выражая смирение с неизбежностью в ее лице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Nuit Noire” — _фр_. черная ночь. Духи Mona di Orio. Ориентальный аромат с очень ярко выраженной «животной» нотой. 
> 
> ** **Цибетин — вещество животного происхождения, получаемое из желез циветт. Обладает сильным мускусным запахом, активно используется для изготовления духов и благовоний.**
> 
> *** **Метилбензоилэкгонин — один из вариантов химического названия кокаина.**
> 
> **** Принцип биохимического действия кокаина. Приводит, в том числе, к чрезмерно острым реакциям на внешние раздражители, вплоть до неприятных и болезненных ощущений.


	15. Chapter 15

Шерлок просыпается ближе к обеду. Уснуть ему удалось только под утро, хотя хорошо уже то, что в принципе удалось. Ирэн, конечно, встала раньше. Поначалу он думает, что она вообще ушла, но потом слышит шаги за дверью и какие-то шорохи на кухне. Шерлок медленно открывает глаза и переворачивается на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Самое время спросить себя, что он думает обо всем этом — прежде чем выйти из комнаты и встретиться с Ирэн лицом к лицу. 

Во-первых, Шерлок думает, что наркотики очень опасны. Вовсе не из-за развития зависимости и последствий для организма, хотя это тоже. Они исключительно вредны, когда к тебе в квартиру в любой момент может прийти женщина, которая... с которой... В общем, в присутствии которой ты способен делать глупости даже будучи совершенно вменяемым.

Во-вторых, попялившись в потолок еще минуты три, Шерлок с удивлением понимает, что испытывает огромное облегчение. Он был полностью уверен, что это еще больше все усложнит, даже вчера уверенность оставалась, просто вчера ему было решительно плевать. Но теперь он чувствует себя так, словно у него с плеч упал тяжелый груз. Шерлок находится в довольно приятном расположении духа, хотя у него должен быть снижен общий тонус... то есть, на самом деле он чувствует себя просто отлично.

Все еще удивляясь, Шерлок встает и идет умываться. Выйдя из ванной, он обнаруживает ее в кресле в своем халате и со своим ноутбуком на коленях. 

— Не делай такое лицо, — с усмешкой говорит Ирэн, оторвав взгляд от экрана. — Я не взломала твой пароль. Я подсмотрела, когда ты набирал его в прошлый раз. Ох, ладно... Ты не заметил, как я подсмотрела. Делай такое лицо. Мне льстит. Кстати, не хочешь позавтракать? Или лучше сказать «пообедать»?

— Ты приготовила завтрак? — это, пожалуй, удивляет его намного сильнее собственного настроения и подсмотренного пароля. 

Ирэн смеется.

— Ох, нет. Хотя за вчерашнюю ночь ты вполне заслужил, пожалуй, даже неоднократно... Но я пока не готова так низко пасть в пучины дешевой романтики. Я заказала китайскую еду с доставкой. Азиатский тейк-аут на родине высокой кухни — что может быть прекраснее? Там есть какая-то лапша и еще какое-то мясо, и...

— Потом поем.

Ирэн со вздохом откладывает ноутбук. 

— Злоупотребление искусственными стимуляторами плохо сказывается на аппетите.

Шерлок досадливо морщится и, схватив первый попавшийся журнал, падает на диван, демонстрируя категорическое нежелание продолжать разговор. Ирэн, пожав плечами, отправляется на кухню, шуршит там пакетом, потом возвращается в комнату с картонной коробкой и палочками в руках и, усевшись на журнальный столик, приступает к еде, задумчиво глядя на него.

— Хочешь креветочку? — зажатая палочками креветка с намотанной на нее лапшой неожиданно возникает прямо у Шерлока перед носом, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Он снова морщится и съедает злосчастную креветку с глубоким отвращением на лице.

— Прекрати кормить меня, как маленького.

— Договорились. Буду кормить тебя, как большого, — следующую креветку Ирэн зажимает в зубах, наклонясь к нему и выжидающе заглядывая в глаза. Шерлок вздыхает, встает с дивана и идет на кухню.

— Все-таки решил позавтракать?

— Все равно нечем заняться... Буду есть.

— Вообще-то, вечером мы едем в Марсель.

Шерлок возвращается с точно такой же картонной коробкой, как у нее, и снова замирает в удивлении. Уже третий раз за утро.

— И на кой черт мы едем в Марсель?

— Слушать оперу, разумеется. Сегодня там дают «Орфея и Эвридику». Я уже заказала билеты. Собственно, для этого мне и был нужен твой ноутбук...

— Вот как? 

— Только не говори мне, что тебе не нравится марсельская опера...

— Мне не нравится, что ты решила взять на себя функции моей няньки. Мне вполне хватает...

— Твоего старшего брата. Я знаю, ты уже говорил. И не собираюсь с тобой нянчиться. А еще не собираюсь оставлять тебя в одиночестве до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь снова приступить к делу. Раз уж самостоятельно ты не способен занять себя ничем, кроме...

Шерлок едва удерживается от того, чтобы швырнуть коробку в стену. У него нет химической зависимости и никогда не было, если не считать сигарет и кофе, но все, кто... имеет к нему отношение, носятся с этой несуществующей наркоманией так, словно она — чуть ли не самое главное, что есть в Шерлоке. Господи, как же это раздражает!

— Какого черта ты себе позволяешь?

— Нет, Шерлок. Какого черта позволяешь себе ты? 

— А какое тебе дело до того, что я позволяю себе?

Ирэн поджимает губы и смотрит на него в упор, потом шумно вздыхает.

— Если ты желаешь избавиться от моего внимания, тебе следовало сделать это вчера. А теперь можешь даже не надеяться...

— Не думал, что ты придаешь чрезмерное значение факту физической близости.

Ирэн нервно смеется, потирая ладонью лоб.

— Нет, Шерлок. Я придаю чрезмерное значение тебе. И это, безусловно, большая ошибка с моей стороны...

Шерлок, смерив ее долгим взглядом, усаживается за стол, открывает коробку и начинает поглощать свинину в кисло-сладком соусе в полном молчании.

— Полтора часа, — наконец задумчиво сообщает он, не глядя на Ирэн.

— Что?..

— От Монпелье до Марселя. Сейчас половина четвертого, а тебе еще надо успеть переодеться. Надеюсь, твоя забота о моем благополучии не настолько велика, чтобы тащить меня с собой и заставлять смотреть, как ты выбираешь платье, поскольку это невероятно тоскливое занятие, безусловно, окажет на меня обратный ожидаемому эффект.


	16. Chapter 16

Сегодня у Эдварда Коннели очень удачный день, совершенно фантастический. Он доволен собой так, как уже давно не был. Зря он, черт возьми, сомневался в себе и завидовал Джиму... Он почти гений. А может быть, и вовсе гений. По крайней мере, сейчас он ловко обошел на повороте и оставил позади и покойного Мориарти, и оставшегося в Лондоне Морана. И все это — исключительно благодаря своей рассудительности и предусмотрительности. Ирэн Адлер была поистине великолепным приобретением, он не прогадал, решив сделать этот вклад. Настоящая королева... и преподнесла ему поистине королевский подарок!

В первый момент он ей, конечно, не поверил. Подумал, что это какая-то идиотская шутка, к тому же очень дурная и опасная с ее стороны. Разозлился, начал судорожно вспоминать, что именно он говорил ей о Себастьяне и его безумной идее, что говорил Саймону, попытался понять, зачем Ирэн вообще делать подобную глупость и не стоит ли свернуть ей шею прямо сейчас... Но потом она положила на стол доказательства, весьма убедительные, не оставляющие никаких сомнений. На доли секунды Эдвард испытал жгучий приступ досады, потому что Моран был прав, а он — нет, и снова оказался номером два. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки, и, хоть и не сразу, но осознал истинный смысл происходящего. В этот раз Коннели не был аутсайдером. Он был лидером, и вскоре должен был стать победителем.

Шерлок Холмс действительно остался жив. Более того — находился прямо здесь, в Монпелье. Собирался поохотиться на Эдварда, давно следил за ним... Но Коннели был не по зубам мистеру Холмсу, в силу своей природной хитрости и осторожности, и тогда мистер Холмс решил прибегнуть к помощи мисс Адлер. Это выглядело даже трогательно, он был так очарователен в своей беспомощности. А Ирэн вела свою игру. Она, черт побери, все это время вела собственную партию за спинами у них обоих! С этим следовало разобраться прямо сейчас, и жестко. Нет, Эдвард оценил ее комбинацию по достоинству, разумеется. Но позволить ей играть с собой он не мог: даже королеве следует знать свое место. По крайней мере, в присутствии короля. А он сейчас был королем положения и не собирался никому уступать трон.

— Ты должна была сказать мне сразу, — отрывисто бросает Коннели, хлопнув о стол папкой, которую принесла ему Ирэн.

— Я ничего тебе не должна. Мы партнеры. Забыл?

По его лицу расползается зловещая усмешка.

— Не забыл. Но наш договор в любой момент может прекратить свое действие в связи с ликвидацией одной из сторон. Почему ты не сказала?

— Потому что ты убил бы его тут же.

— А тебе хотелось успеть наиграться? С моей точки зрения, недостаточная причина, чтобы подвергать меня и наше дело серьезной опасности...

— Я уже давно наигралась, Эдвард, — она откидывается на спинку кресла, стараясь выглядеть расслабленной и непринужденной, но Коннели прекрасно видит, как сжимаются пальцы на подлокотниках. — Игра с Холмсами едва не стоила мне жизни, как тебе прекрасно известно. Мне пришлось многое потерять, практически все. Я больше не хочу играть. Я хочу отомстить.

— Отлично. Ты хочешь отомстить, я хочу его убить — в чем проблема?

— Смерти недостаточно. Я не так примитивна, как твой старинный приятель Моран. Мне было нужно, чтобы Шерлок начал мне доверять, по-настоящему. И убедил своего дражайшего братца тоже довериться мне. Майкрофт Холмс никогда не сможет себе простить, что подпустил меня к младшему брату, и вот этого мне будет вполне довольно для мести. Но, расскажи я тебе сразу, ты бы не позволил так сильно тянуть время, счел это опасным излишеством... Верно?

Коннели сцепляет пальцы в замок и задумчиво опирается о них подбородком. Она ведет свою игру и совершенно уверена в собственной правоте. Значит, она может поступить так еще раз, снова...

— Перестань, — говорит Ирэн, поморщившись. — Я бы сообщила тебе сразу, возникни реальная опасность со стороны кого-либо из них. Не надо считать меня злобной идиоткой.

Коннели хмурится. Он с самого начала знал, с кем связывается: Ирэн Адлер была эгоцентричной и своевольной стервой. Но не будь она ею — это изрядно снизило бы ее ценность, увы, у любых капиталовложений существуют свои издержки. Сейчас у него есть два варианта: избавиться от нее сразу после того, как он разберется с Холмсом, или оставить ее при себе и дальше, принимая все связанные с этим риски. Он пока еще ничего не решил. Но лучше будет, если Ирэн станет думать, что все в порядке.

— Хорошо, — кивнув, отвечает Эдвард. — Будем считать, что мы договорились. В этот раз. Что-нибудь еще?

— Да, — говорит Ирэн и плотоядно улыбается. — Я хочу принять в этом участие. Самое непосредственное.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, мисс Адлер. Можете идти.

Коннели разворачивает кресло на сто восемьдесят градусов и устремляет взгляд в окно, дав понять, что разговор окончен. Он знает, что Ирэн сейчас в бешенстве прожигает глазами его затылок, и это доставляет ему удовольствие. Все должны знать свое место, даже королевы.

Когда раздраженный цокот каблуков стихает за дверью, Эдвард снова поворачивается к столу и задумчиво смотрит на оставленную ей папку. Он с радостью поручил бы это дело Саймону, не привлекая к нему больше никого, однако Шерлок Холмс — не милая тихая мадам Клемен. Его телохранитель хорош, но все же Саймон не профессиональный убийца, любитель, хоть и довольно высокого уровня. Коннели же необходим профессионал. 

У Себастьяна Морана были налажены плотные личные контакты с тремя десятками киллеров экстра-класса, он мог заказать чью угодно смерть в любой момент и на любых условиях. Коннели занимался совсем другими вещами, и в чужой крови старался пачкаться пореже, но и у него имелись кое-какие связи, позволяющие не привлекать к делу старинного сообщника и даже не сообщать ему о местонахождении Холмса. Этот приз Эдвард возьмет сам. Он заслужил его, целиком и полностью.

Коннели достает из кармана телефон и набирает номер, которым не пользовался очень давно.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит он взявшей трубку женщине преклонных лет. — Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Шейдом.


	17. Chapter 17

Эту квартиру давно пора переименовать в «зал ожидания». Шерлок снова ждет и снова злится, пожалуй, сейчас даже сильнее, чем обычно. Но раздражение, хоть и ненамного, лучше отупляющей скуки, когда не хочется вообще ничего. Король — плохая фигура, у него чудовищно мало пространства для маневра, он почти не способен на самостоятельные активные действия, его всегда предпочитают отвести подальше и оставить там, потому что все заботятся о его безопасности. Шерлок ненавидит беспокойство о себе, ненавидит эту комнату, выученную наизусть, до малейших пятнышек и царапин на мебели, абсолютно осточертевшую. Он сам поставил себя в такое положение, совершенно сознательно, он понимает. Но это не успокаивает, а только злит еще больше.

Ирэн снова не заходит, не звонит и не пишет. Так нужно, это он понимает тоже. И это тоже злит. Шерлок задыхается без информации, хоть какой-нибудь. Где-то там, возможно, уже происходит нечто важное, а он сидит на одном месте, не может даже носа высунуть из квартиры. Неудивительно, что в тюрьмах такой высокий процент самоубийств. Это же просто невыносимо!

Шерлок ничего не знает, ничего не может предпринять, он может только... полностью довериться Ирэн. Черт, она так и сказала: «Доверься мне». Звучало почти насмешкой, вполне возможно, ей и было. Но самая большая ирония заключается в том, что сейчас Шерлок действительно был готов сделать это. Доверять ей полностью — настолько, насколько он вообще был способен доверять другому человеку при своем прагматическом складе ума.

И, честно говоря, у Шерлока не было на то достаточных логических оснований. Несколько больше, чем причин верить ее словам в той истории с камерафоном, но... Кажется, теперь Майкрофт может в очередной раз гордиться своей правотой. Отчасти. Шерлок доверяет Ирэн просто потому, что хочет. И может. Спустя три года с момента их знакомства он наконец-то может не настораживаться от каждого ее движения и любой случайно брошенной фразы, не беспокоиться о том, чтобы соблюдать дистанцию и выверять реакции. И это новое состояние оказывается совсем не страшным. Оно ощущается чем-то настолько простым и естественным, что впору удивиться, почему так не было раньше. 

Шерлок не удивляется. Он прекрасно знает все факты, которые препятствовали этому. А фактов, которые позволили бы логически обосновать его нынешнее отношение, ему остро не хватает. И прямо сейчас он занят тем, чтобы их получить. Или отвергнуть текущую гипотезу, как несостоятельную. Но Шерлок надеется на первый вариант, а второй не нравится ему настолько, что он предпочитает думать о нем пореже. И это чертовски, немыслимо сентиментально. Майкрофт прав. Ну и пускай подавится своей правотой. А он просто ждет новостей, хоть каких-нибудь.

Спустя несколько дней они появляются, со звуком нового входящего сообщения в телефоне. Пока Шерлок читает текст, недоумение на его лице почти моментально сменяется удивлением, удивление — пониманием, понимание — настороженностью... А когда он нажимает «ответить», то выглядит не на шутку испуганным. Король — плохая фигура. Шерлок рад, что сейчас никто не может видеть это выражение лица.


	18. Chapter 18

— Не стоит беспокоиться, дорогая, — говорит Эдвард Коннели с самодовольной улыбкой. — Саймон обо всем позаботится наилучшим образом.

— Ты обещал мне, — тихим ровным голосом говорит Ирэн, чувствуя, как сознание затапливает холодной яростью. Чертов параноик. Чокнутый злобный параноик. 

Коннели отрицательно качает головой, продолжая улыбаться.

— Я обещал тебе подумать. Я подумал. И решил, что этим будет лучше заняться Саймону. Тебе ни к чему лезть в грязную работу. Туфельки замараешь.

Она наклоняется к нему, опираясь руками о стол, с трудом сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Только не надо мне врать. Это все равно бесполезно.

— Люблю, когда ты злишься... Слушай, а что, собственно, тебя так раздражает? Ты пару месяцев крутила дела с Холмсом у меня за спиной. Я хотя бы поставил тебя в известность.

— Постфактум.

— Так удобнее. Ох, ради бога, расслабься... Я возьму тебя посмотреть на этот спектакль. Мистер Шейд обещал устроить мне показательное выступление, по старой дружбе. Это куда веселее, чем работать курьером. Поверь мне, я пробовал и то, и другое.

Ирэн отступает назад и опускается в кресло. Сейчас нужно сделать вид, что все хорошо и она в полном порядке. Мысли мечутся в голове суетливо и беспорядочно, дельных среди них нет ни одной. До этой минуты все складывалось на удивление удачно, лучше, чем она могла предположить. Мистер Шейд, старинный приятель мистера Коннели и профессиональный киллер, оказался не меньшим психом и параноиком, чем сам Эдвард. Она даже поинтересовалась вслух, как они могли завести отношения при такой взаимной недоверчивости. Коннели ответил, что когда-то оказал мистеру Шейду одну услугу, и тот до сих пор безмерно ему благодарен за нее. Вполне резонно.

Как бы то ни было, для Эдварда киллер готов сделать что угодно. Оставалось только передать ему всю необходимую информацию, которую, в силу своей патологической подозрительности, мистер Шейд желал получить лично в руки – интернету и компьютерам он не доверял. По словам Коннели, даже связаться с ним можно лишь по городскому телефонному номеру. Псих. Впрочем, очень подходящий для ее планов. Был бы, если бы документы для киллера оказались у Ирэн. Но параноик Эдвард отдал их своему верному сторожевому псу, и тот прямо сейчас едет на встречу с мистером Шейдом. Саймон передаст все необходимое, и тогда... Ирэн на секунду прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

— Отлично, — говорит она, улыбнувшись. — Будем считать, что ты мне отомстил? Или у тебя все еще остались претензии?

Коннели, смерив ее долгим взглядом, размышляет над ответом.

— Нет, пожалуй, нет. Если начнешь своевольничать снова, я тебя убью. Но по данному вопросу, полагаю, конфликт исчерпан.

Улыбка Ирэн становится шире.

— Спасибо. Это очень любезно с твоей стороны. Что ж...

Она встает с кресла, медленно обходи стол и кладет руку Эдварду на плечо.

— Если твой мистер Шейд хорош хотя бы вполовину так, как ты говоришь, можно начинать праздновать.

Коннели поднимает на нее ледяной взгляд.

— Праздновать будем, когда закончим дело.

— Немножко можно, — шепчет Ирэн, наклоняясь к его лицу. Она по-прежнему не знает, что предпринять, и еще ей очень страшно. Не за себя. Так что она просто решает делать то, что всегда получалось у нее лучше всего. Это придает уверенности. 

Губы Коннели оказались такими же сухими и холодными, как он сам. Ирэн внутренне содрогнулась. Но неприятное ощущение неожиданно встряхнуло чехарду мыслей и придало им подобие стройности. В сознании всплыла шахматная доска и ее собственные слова. Белая королева встает на h7, под бой черного слона... Пожалуй, это могло бы сработать, хотя идея весьма рискованная. Впрочем, других у нее все равно не было.

Ирэн осторожно кладет руку Эдварду на запястье. Целующиеся мужчины — одни из самых уязвимых существ на Земле.


	19. Chapter 19

Они тогда решили остаться в Марселе на ночь. Точнее, Ирэн предложила, а Шерлок, по зрелом размышлении, не отказался. Поразмыслить над тем, хочет ли он останавливаться в номере с одной двуспальной кроватью, он не успел: Ирэн озвучила портье свои пожелания прежде, чем Шерлок открыл рот. Так что он лишь бросил на нее выразительный взгляд — и получил в ответ не менее выразительный «что-такого-и-не-смотри-на-меня-так».

— Мне просто понравилось спать с тобой на одной кровати, — сказала Ирэн в лифте, будто невзначай коснувшись его пальцев. — Это успокаивает.

Шерлок только хмыкнул в ответ. Но, оказавшись в номере, они действительно легли спать, и его это, кажется, тоже успокаивало. По крайней мере, проснулся он довольно рано, чувствуя себя при этом бодрым и отдохнувшим. Ирэн еще спала. Он не торопился вставать, лежал, подсунув руку под голову, глядя на нее и сопротивляясь подспудному желанию разбудить ее прямо сейчас и проделать ряд примитивных, но очень физически приятных действий. Когда оно почти одержало над ним безоговорочную победу, Шерлок решительно поднялся с кровати и отправился умываться, потом оделся, взял коммуникатор и уселся возле окна — ждать, когда Ирэн проснется сама.

Заняться по-прежнему было совершенно нечем, но он чувствовал себя заметно лучше. Совсем простые вещи: смена обстановки, хорошая музыка и полуторачасовая прогулка по городу. Тем не менее, это помогло. Она всегда безошибочно понимала, что делать с его приступами скуки, Шерлок уже почти не удивлялся. И еще вчера решил прекратить понапрасну переживать о том, что прибегать к ее помощи, чтобы спастись от мучительного ничегонеделанья, вошло у него в привычку. 

В конце концов, если для чего и нужны другие люди рядом, так именно для этого: они делают вещи, которые ты сам не можешь или не хочешь делать. Заваривают чай, предоставляют доступ к месту преступления и уликам, придумывают, чем заняться, когда заняться нечем. Сама концепция была гениальной в своей простоте: если нет подходящего дела, его нужно придумать. Но Шерлок часто не мог изобрести ничего стоящего, а Ирэн могла почти всегда...

Он вдруг замер и медленно поднял взгляд от телефонного экрана. Нет, иногда все же мог — например, сейчас. Если нет подходящего дела... или подходящего преступления, на котором Эдварда Коннели можно поймать за руку, его можно придумать. И Шерлок уже придумал. Марсельский воздух определенно шел ему на пользу. 

Идея была рискованной и очень опасной, то есть, просто отличной, хотя все могло в любой момент повернуться самым непредсказуемым образом. Но они оба быстро и хорошо ориентировались в непредвиденных обстоятельствах, так что тогда Шерлок не особо переживал. 

Переживает он теперь, спустя неделю после того вечера в Марселе. Читает сообщение от Ирэн и, сам того не желая, чувствует беспокойство. Не за себя. «Он поручил передать документы Саймону. Я назначила вторую встречу с м-ром Ш. чтобы уточнить детали». Ниже — адрес и время. Шерлок знает это место: полупустые склады на окраине города, ничего хорошего. Но Ирэн поедет, он на ее месте сделал бы то же самое. Следует признать, это лучший из возможных вариантов действий в сложившейся ситуации. Однако Шерлоку он совершенно не нравится, по единственной причине: вероятность того, что ее там просто-напросто пристрелят, слишком высока. 

Пожертвовать королевой ради короля. Ирэн действительно собиралась сделать это, и тогда говорила ему правду. Кажущийся логичным поступок, в котором нет ни грамма логики. Шерлок сейчас тоже испытывал совершенно иррациональное желание ее остановить, просто запретить ей — и все. Но это бессмысленно. И бесполезно. 

Король — на редкость беспомощная фигура. Все, что Шерлок на самом деле может сделать —успеть вовремя. Должен успеть. «Будь осторожнее. Ш», — пишет он. Палец зависает над словом «Отправить», но потом возвращается обратно и нажимает на букву «Х».


	20. Chapter 20

Вернувшись, Саймон с удивлением обнаруживает, что кабинет босса пуст, и моментально настораживается. Это ненормально, мистер Коннели должен ждать его возвращения и отчета о встрече с мистером Шейдом. Он непроизвольно тянется к кобуре и почти успевает выхватить пистолет, когда открывается боковая дверь, но потом узнает Ирэн Адлер и опускает руку. 

Саймона всегда раздражала его чересчур светлая кожа нордического блондина: слишком легко краснеет. Вот и сейчас он чувствует, как от одного взгляда на вошедшую Ирэн заливается краской до самых корней волос. Она одета в халат Коннели. И, кажется, больше ни во что. Это не его дело, он профессионал и в подобных ситуациях может сохранить невозмутимое лицо, но проклятый румянец выдает с головой.

— Мистер Коннели сейчас немного занят, Саймон, — говорит Ирэн, улыбаясь чудовищно нагло и непристойно. — И велел, чтобы ты отчитался передо мной. Я все ему передам в точности, не беспокойся.

Саймон снова начинает волноваться. Все это очень подозрительно.

— Почему он не вышел ко мне сам?

— Он не может, увы. Он связан.

— Что?!

— Связан. И у него кляп во рту. Тш-ш! Не надо реагировать так остро, — она подходит ближе и кладет руку ему на предплечье. — Саймон, ну же, прояви немного сообразительности! Ты ведь знаешь, чем я занималась раньше...

Теперь лицо у него не просто красное, а пунцовое. 

— Какой ты нежный! — умиляется Ирэн, поглаживая его по руке. — В этом нет ничего такого, вполне нормальное времяпровождение. И довольно занятное.

Она отворачивается от него все с той же пошлой улыбкой, идет к столу и усаживается прямо в кресло Коннели.

— Иди сюда и рассказывай. И побыстрее, а то Эдвард может заскучать без моего внимания.

Когда Саймон проходит мимо двери в спальню, он ненароком замечает голые ноги, тщательно примотанные к столбикам кровати. Если бы он мог покраснеть еще сильнее, он покраснел бы. Мистер Коннели что-то тихо мычит, Саймон поспешно отворачивается и решает, что ему и правда лучше поторопиться.

Когда он останавливается возле стола, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Ирэн снова усмехается, прикладывает палец к губам и тихо говорит:

— Мы ведь не скажем мистеру Коннели, что я сидела в его кресле? Пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом...

Саймон нервно кашляет.

— Рассказывай уже, — добавляет она громко. И Саймон принимается рассказывать, торопливо и сбивчиво. Обычно он ведет себя совсем иначе, но ему давно не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько неловко. Иногда она задает ему вопросы, чтобы уточнить подробности. Саймон удивляется, ведь многое должно быть ей известно и так, но решает, что в этом нет ничего подозрительного: если бы ему надо было передать чужие слова, он бы тоже постарался тщательно разузнать все. Он ни о чем не подозревает до самого последнего момента.

— Вот и молодец, — одобрительно кивает Ирэн по окончании его монолога, небрежным жестом выдвигает ящик стола, достает оттуда пистолет и направляет дуло на Саймона. Смущенный и растерянный, он просто не успевает среагировать. Потом она вынимает из-под стола диктофон и выключает режим записи. — Дальнейшее не для прессы. Брось оружие на пол.

Он не двигается, изумленно, но решительно глядя на нее.

— Саймон, милый. Я не стану стрелять тебе в голову или в сердце. Даже в колено не стану, вряд ли ты этого боишься. Я выстрелю тебе ровно между ног. У тебя будет шанс выжить, но, думаю, ты будешь молиться Богу о том, чтобы все-таки умереть. Даже если в него не веришь. Брось оружие на пол.

Саймон со вздохом достает пистолет из кобуры и, медленно наклонившись, кладет на ковер.

— Рада, что с тобой можно договориться. Будь добр, отпихни его ногой во-о-он в тот угол. Как следует, подальше. Отлично. А теперь раздевайся.

«Сука! Проклятая сука!» — в бессильной ярости думает Саймон, пока Ирэн привязывает его лодыжки к ногам мистера Коннели. 

Он стоит на кровати на четвереньках, в одном нижнем белье, и может лишь задыхаться от злости. Она заставила его раздеться и застегнуть на себе наручники, а потом отвела в комнату и велела залезть на кровать в этой мерзкой унизительной позе. Стерва. 

Покончив с ногами, Ирэн принимается за руки. Пистолет ей больше не нужен — Саймон и так никуда не денется — поэтому теперь она управляется быстрее. Привязывает руки к его собственным ногам, практически не оставляя ему возможности пошевелиться. Он стоит между ног своего босса и мрачно буравит взглядом черные шелковые трусы: поднять взгляд на лицо мистера Коннели выше его сил.

— Вот так, — удовлетворенно сообщает Ирэн и отходит в сторону, чтобы осмотреть результат своих трудов. — Просто великолепно. Идеальная поза для преданного и готового на все помощника. На этот раз обойдемся без кляпа, пожалуй. Сможешь развлекать бедняжку Эдварда сказками до приезда Интерпола. Желаю приятно провести время.

Ирэн выходит из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Тварь. Она с самого начала ему не нравилась.


	21. Chapter 21

Ее пальцы сжимаются на руле, и это единственное, что выдает волнение. Хотя сейчас рядом никого нет, Ирэн не позволяет себе расслабиться. Потом, когда все закончится, будет можно. Если она, конечно, останется жива и здорова. Вышло бы довольно забавно, если бы Шерлок спас ее только для того, чтобы она умерла, пытаясь спасти его. Весьма трагическая, романтическая и кровавая история. Джон напишет об этом прекрасную прочувствованную запись в своем блоге — разумеется, если Шерлок ему расскажет...

Ирэн мотает головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, и снова смотрит на экран телефона. «Будь осторожнее». Сообщение выглядит, как сухое и формальное напутствие. Было бы таким, если бы это был не Шерлок. От него этой пары слов оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы Ирэн непозволительно расчувствовалась на целую минуту. В исполнении Шерлока это было душераздирающе откровенным признанием в том, что он о ней по-настоящему беспокоится. По ее лицу скользит легкая улыбка. Кажется, он всегда излагает самые важные вещи в такой форме: «С Новым годом», «Будь осторожнее»... Она ненадолго прикрывает глаза, задумавшись, а потом набирает ответ: «Я была неправа. Ты все-таки похож на Симону Фабьен», — кладет телефон в бардачок и поворачивает ключ зажигания.

Погода сегодня, как назло, на редкость мерзкая. На Лазурном побережье тоже бывают пасмурные и ветреные дни, особенно осенью. Это совершенно нормально, но сейчас покрытое облаками низкое небо и порывы ветра добавляют еще больше мрачности и без того невеселому пустынному месту. Ирэн выходит из машины и, зябко поежившись, идет к складам. Почти не страшно. В такие моменты страх всегда уходит на второй план, эмоции словно отмирают, оставляя сознание холодным и кристально чистым. Она испугается потом, когда все закончится. 

Ирэн останавливается посреди хорошо освещенного заасфальтированного пятачка. Ветер заметает вокруг ее ног обрывки бумаги, сухие травинки и пыль. Маленькая точка на отлично простреливаемом пространстве. У нее почти нет сомнений в том, почему киллер выбрал такое место для встречи. Впрочем, именно этого она, в конечном счете, и добивалась. Главное, чтобы Шерлок успел. Ирэн нужно тянуть время. Узнать, когда именно он появится, будет один или вместе с сотрудниками Интерпола, она не сможет. Так что лучше не давать мистеру Шейду выстрелить как можно дольше, если ей хочется пережить сегодняшний день.

Она уже сделала, что могла, заранее: придумала в меру убедительную легенду о том, зачем нужна вторая встреча. Естественно, позвонив ему с номера Эдварда Коннели. «Простите, мне очень неловко, наш курьер такой растяпа, напутал с документами. Мы увеличим ваш гонорар, но нам нужно встретиться еще раз». Он ей поверил, поскольку согласился встретиться. Но не до конца, раз назначил «свидание» здесь. Слишком много параноиков, Ирэн от них устала. Ничего, скоро отдохнет, живой или мертвой.

Она стоит на свету, а мистер Шейд, оправдывая свой профессиональный псевдоним, скрывается в тени пакгауза* в паре-тройке метров от нее. Он не хочет, чтобы Ирэн видела его лицо. Не доверяет. Голос у киллера глухой и хриплый — вполне возможно, его он тоже изменил специально, чтобы она потом не смогла его опознать. Она видит лишь силуэт в короткой курке с высоко поднятым воротником. Холодно, промозгло. Интересно, сколько ей удастся его убалтывать? Хватит ли этого?

Говорить медленно, длинными предложениями, но не слишком отклоняясь от сути, чтобы не вызывать дополнительных подозрений. Как можно дольше не доставать из сумочки папку. Потому что в ней ничего нет, пустые листы бумаги и несколько туристических открыток с видами Монпелье. После того, как мистер Шейд получит папку, у нее будет не больше минуты. Бежать тут некуда: он выбрал точку очень хорошо, настоящий профессионал.

Способностей Ирэн хватает минут на двадцать, потом она понимает, что он пристрелит ее либо за то, что она морочит ему голову, либо за содержимое папки. С папкой выйдет немного дольше, поэтому Ирэн достает ее из сумочки и делает шаг вперед. Силуэт поднимает руку, и она может различить направленный на себя пистолет. Ирэн проходит еще несколько шагов, почти к самой границе тени, мистер Шейд велит ей остановиться и положить папку на землю. Она послушно выполняет его указания и снова отступает назад, киллер поднимает папку, не отводя от нее взгляда.

— Что за?.. — голос у него действительно хриплый, но очень звонкий. По крайней мере сейчас, от удивления. 

Ирэн крепко зажмуривается. Потом раздается выстрел. А потом — сдавленный выкрик мистера Шейда. Она прерывисто вздыхает, открывает глаза и видит, как он сжимает простреленную руку, как к ним от соседнего склада быстро бегут люди в бронежилетах... и Шерлок. Ирэн улыбается, представляя его, убеждающего интерполовцев взять его на операцию по захвату международного преступника. Надо будет потом спросить, как ему это все-таки удалось. А пока наконец можно испугаться. 

У Шерлока напряженное и сосредоточенное лицо. Когда он оказывается рядом, Ирэн нервно вцепляется пальцами в рукав его пальто. Ненадолго. Секундная слабость, которую она разрешает себе. Шерлок мягко кладет руку ей на плечо и терпеливо ждет целую минуту, прежде чем задать важный вопрос.

— Где Коннели?

Ирэн вдруг становится безудержно весело. Наверное, это истерическое, но ей действительно, по-настоящему смешно. 

— У себя, — говорит Ирэн, расплываясь в самой ехидной из возможных улыбок. — Ожидает полицию, в слегка неловком положении.

Шерлок недоуменно хмурится, и она, не выдержав, громко фыркает, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Можешь съездить посмотреть сам. На крайний случай я сделала себе несколько фото на память.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Shade** — _англ._ тень, полумрак.  
>  **Пакгауз **— крытый склад для краткосрочного хранения грузов на ж/д станциях, в портах и т. п.****


	22. Chapter 22

— Ла-Манш — это Стикс, — произносит Ирэн, отпивая глоток чая из чашки. Она, по своему обыкновению, уселась на столе, созерцая кухонный шкафчик. Шерлок сидит за столом и тоже пьет чай. Это первые сказанные слова за последние минут пятнадцать, и прерванная тишина звучит так странно... Будто бы звенит. — По эту сторону — мертвые, по ту сторону — живые. Ты скоро вернешься в мир живых, а я останусь здесь. 

Шерлок молчит. Это лучшее, что он может сделать. Не прерывать ее, не отпускать никаких замечаний в своем духе. Просто дать ей говорить все, что угодно.

—Теперь Моран будет ждать тебя в Лондоне, — говорит Ирэн. Он кивает. — Впрочем, ты справишься. К тому же там, в мире живых, у тебя есть твой Джон... А я тебе больше не нужна.

Он хотел бы сказать ей, что на самом деле все не так. Джон — это совсем другое, а она нужна ему не только для того, чтобы... Но Шерлок не будет этого делать. Не имеет смысла. Скоро он вернется в Лондон и все станет, как раньше: у него снова будет работа и да, будет Джон. Тогда Шерлок в очередной раз бросит курить и от привычки ждать ее появления каждый раз, когда ему становится скучно, откажется тоже. А сентиментальные признания все равно ничего не изменят, и незачем попусту сотрясать воздух.

Ирэн вздыхает и усмехается. 

— Жаль, что я не Эвридика. А ты — не Орфей, — она ставит чашку на стол и смотрит на него. — Хоть и играешь на скрипке. Мне кажется, ты бы не обернулся. Если бы вдруг решил попытаться вернуть меня из царства мертвых. Только ты не будешь пытаться... Да и не нужно, наверное. Тебе не нужно. И мне тоже. 

Ирэн спрыгивает на пол, делает шаг к нему, кладет руки на плечи, наклоняется и осторожно целует его в висок. Нежно и бережно. Это так неожиданно и странно, и Шерлок хмурится, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Она проводит по складке между бровей подушечкой большого пальца. Улыбается.

— С тобой было хорошо, Шерлок. Спасибо.

Наверное, теперь нужно что-то ответить, но он не знает что. Никогда не понимал, что говорить в таких случаях. Ирэн тихо хмыкает в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд. Отстраняется. Ее ладони скользят по его рукам от плеч вниз, потом она вкладывает свои руки в его и тянет его за собой. 

— Пойдем.

Это он вполне способен сделать. Сейчас он может сделать что угодно, если только не нужно будет говорить... Говорить — это слишком сложно. Они идут в сторону спальни, медленно, мягко и почти бесшумно ступая по полу. У самой двери Ирэн обхватывает его за талию и, привстав на цыпочки, шепчет на ухо:

— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня все было нежно. И медленно. Так, словно у нас очень много времени. Миллиард лет. Давай притворимся, что оно у нас есть...

Шерлок тихо вздыхает, тоже обнимает ее, а потом они заходят в спальню и действительно делают все нежно и медленно, словно времени у них почти бесконечно много. Хотя оба знают, что это неправда. Но они умеют притворяться. Друг перед другом — тоже. У них всегда хорошо получалось. 

Когда он просыпается утром, Ирэн уже нет в квартире. На следующий день он возвращается в Лондон. Еще через несколько дней Джон узнает о том, что Шерлок жив.


	23. Chapter 23

Он возвращается домой поздно. Шерлок уже успел заново привыкнуть к слову «домой», оно больше не вызывает теплого чувства успокоения и радости в груди, возникавшего первое время после возвращения, стало обычным. Все остальное тоже обычно, почти как раньше, и предыдущие три года иногда кажутся чем-то вроде странного сновидения, совершенно не связанного с реальностью.

Тем не менее, тонкий шлейф аромата, который он чувствует, поднимаясь по лестнице — не обонятельная галлюцинация, и Шерлок уже давно ждал его на Бейкер-стрит. Пахнет мускусом и индольным жасмином, пока слишком слабо, чтобы точно понять, что это за духи, но принадлежать они могут только одному человеку.

Хочется вбежать на второй этаж бегом, чтобы поскорее убедиться во всем своими глазами, но вместо этого он медленно и неспешно отсчитывает ногами ступеньки, вспоминая разговор с Джоном. Когда он вернулся, первое время Джон регулярно выспрашивал подробности того, что происходило с Шерлоком за время отсутствия. Может, чтобы как можно лучше описать это в блоге, может, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что он действительно жив и Джону не померещилось. Или то и другое одновременно. Шерлок всегда рассказывал. Кроме того вечера, когда Джон поинтересовался, чем он занимался на юге Франции.

Наверное, можно было рассказать. И про Монпелье, и про то, что случилось раньше, в Пакистане. Почему бы и нет? Но Шерлок почувствовал, что отчаянно не хочет обсуждать это ни с кем, даже с ним. Оставить только себе, спрятать, как ребенок прячет под кровать кулек конфет, полученных на Рождество.

— Проводил химические опыты, — ответил он, рассеянно уставившись на каминную полку, — с индолом.

— С чем?.. — удивился Джон.

— Индолом. Это такое вещество, содержащееся в каменноугольной смоле, — пояснил Шерлок, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— А, понятно, — озадаченно сказал Джон, но других вопросов задавать не стал. И вообще больше не спрашивал про Францию. А Шерлок весь вечер играл «Мелодию для флейты» из «Орфея и Эвридики»*, хотя курить успешно бросил три недели назад.

— Ты все-таки решил побыть Орфеем? — спрашивает Ирэн, как только он входит в гостиную. Она стоит у окна, вполоборота к нему, и выглядит так непривычно в интерьере его квартиры. Теперь он может узнать запах. “Urban Musk”** — изящно, но слишком просто, скорее шутка насчет ее приезда в Лондон, чем очередная парфюмерная загадка. Шерлок прекрасно понимает, что значит сказанная ей фраза, однако изображает искреннее недоумение. 

— Перестань. Я все равно не поверю, что твой брат связался со мной по собственной инициативе. И, тем более, озаботился моим возвращением в Лондон.

— Ты вернулась в Лондон? — все так же искренне удивляется Шерлок, снимая пальто и небрежно кидая его на кресло. — Насовсем?

— На ближайшее время, — усмехается Ирэн. — А там посмотрим. Так что, ты не собираешься рассказать мне про Майкрофта?

— Что именно? — он не собирается. Она прекрасно все понимает и так, а сентиментальные признания ничего не меняют.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — говорит Ирэн. — Тогда давай пить чай.

Шерлок согласно кивает. Чай помогает всегда. От всего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **«Мелодия для флейты»** — самая известная мелодия из оперы Глюка «Орфей и Эвридика». Довольно часто исполняется на скрипке в концертных выступлениях. Послушать можно [тут](https://music.yandex.ru/album/6665661/track/48830618).
> 
> ** **“Urban Musk”** — _англ._ «Городской мускус». Аромат Тома Форда с цветочно-животным запахом, с ярко выраженными нотами мускуса и жасмина.


	24. Chapter 24

В Лондоне идет снег. Валит крупными хлопьями на купол собора святого Павла, на Тауэрский мост, на красные двухэтажные автобусы и черные кэбы, на козырек крыльца, на ступеньках которого стоят двое высоких мужчин в черных пальто. Снег долетает и до них, оседая на темной ткани белыми точками и вскоре превращаясь в маленькие прозрачные капли влаги. Тот, что стоит слева, темноволосый и кудрявый, поворачивается ко второму, с рыжеватыми волосами, привычным жестом опирающемуся на рукоять зонта.

— Тебе не кажется, что зонт во время снегопада выглядит странно?

Рыжеволосый молча пожимает плечами, запустив руку в карман пальто, достает оттуда пачку сигарет и протягивает темноволосому, но тот отрицательно мотает головой.

— Прекрасно, — констатирует рыжеволосый. — Рад, что ты в порядке. А я, пожалуй, закурю.

— По-моему, ты придаешь этому чрезмерное значение, Майкрофт, — говорит Шерлок, проводив взглядом сигареты, возвращающиеся обратно в карман.

— Я придаю? — удивляется Майкрофт, продолжая смотреть вперед, на едущие по улице автомобили и падающие на них снежные хлопья.

— Ради бога, не начинай снова.

— Шерлок, ты и эта женщина...

— Я и Эта Женщина, Майкрофт, прекрасно можем разобраться во всем сами. Если ты не готов выполнить мою просьбу, я придумаю что-нибудь еще. Увидимся.

Шерлок поднимает воротник и уже успевает сделать несколько шагов по ступенькам, когда Майкрофт все же останавливает его.

— Шерлок...

Он замирает, слегка повернув голову и ожидая продолжения фразы.

— Почему? 

Шерлок хмыкает, кривит губы в усмешке.

— Она выиграла у меня в шахматы.

Левый уголок губ Майкрофта слегка приподнимается вверх. Он бросает докуренную сигарету на ступеньку и аккуратно тушит ее носком ботинка.

— Вот как? Что ж, значит, у нас с ней есть что-то общее... — он замолкает, долго тянет паузу, тщательно взвешивая и обдумывая дальнейший ответ. — Возможно, мы сумеем сработаться.


	25. Chapter 25

Море теплое. Спокойное. Море играет солнечными бликами на поверхности, легко покачивает на волнах маленькие белые яхты у причала. Сквозь открытую балконную дверь Шерлоку видно поблескивающую между деревьев водную гладь и верхушки мачт, на одной из них сидит толстая самодовольная чайка. Через секунду ее закрывает от взгляда спина стоящей на балконе Ирэн.

В Ницце по-курортному жарко, Ирэн пьет лимонад со льдом и мятой, и льдинки мелодично позвякивают в стакане, когда она оборачивается.

— Кстати, совсем забыла тебя спросить: почему ты не взял с собой Джона?

— У него семейные дела, — морщится Шерлок. «Семейные дела» он произносит так, словно его друг обзавелся на редкость мерзкой и непристойной привычкой вроде вытирания рук о скатерть в ресторане. — К тому же...

— К тому же я смотрюсь в пятизвездочном отеле на Лазурном берегу намного органичнее, чем доктор Уотсон.

Шерлок разводит руками, подтверждая правильность ее догадки. Ирэн тихо смеется и возвращается с балкона в комнату.

— Сколько мы планируем пробыть здесь?

— Понятия не имею. Неделю, может две. Преступления происходят с разной периодичностью.

— Две недели в Ницце... Какой прекрасный незапланированный отпуск, да к тому же за чужой счет!

— Вообще-то я рассчитывал, что ты будешь помогать мне, а не пропадать целыми днями на пляже.

— Я могу успешно совмещать одно с другим, — заверяет она и усаживается на противоположный край дивана, забравшись на него с ногами. — Скажи, а в детстве ты так же нагло отбирал у своего брата игрушки?

Шерлок недоуменно приподнимает бровь, но спустя секунду понимающе усмехается.

— Ну уж нет. Это я щедро одолжил тебя Майкрофту для его скучных правительственных нужд. И могу забрать обратно в любой момент.

— Полагаешь, ловить гостиничного вора на юге Франции интереснее, чем добывать информацию для МИ-5?

— А ты в этом сомневаешься? — хмурится Шерлок.

— Ни минуты, — Ирэн снова улыбается и, отставив стакан с лимонадом в сторону, придвигается по дивану поближе к нему. — Кстати, не хочешь заехать в Монпелье после того, как мы его поймаем?

— Зачем?

— Ну, раз уж мы здесь оказались... Можно предаться ностальгии...

— По-моему, это довольно глупо, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

— Ладно. А что насчет Марсельского оперного? Как раз через две недели у них намечается скрипичный концерт, — она довольно жмурится. — Вивальди...

— Ты выясняла их репертуар?

— Естественно. Когда ты только предложил мне сюда поехать.

Шерлок скорбно вздыхает.

— Я подумаю.

— Шах, — говорит Ирэн ехидным полушепотом, оперевшись подбородком о его плечо. — И мат.


End file.
